The Lost Shards
by Aisler
Summary: The story of a caravan of ? people They intend to look for Myrrh since they need it for their lifes. Along the journey they meet new kind of races. Almost everything is made up and it's pg-13 just to be a little alert('cause of teen language).
1. Back to monotony

Hello, it's been an AWFUL looooooong time since I posted anything at Fanf. But I hope you people will ike this. This is my own vision of FF:CC. I've invented races and all of that. Some of my friends helped me out... and some of them appear at the story! I hope you like it... cause now it **STARTS**!  
  
**Disclaimer**: Ok, just after the disclaimer. I want to make sure that I don't **OWN** FF:CC... as everybody should know... because if I owned it I would be creating its second part, anyways... Yeah, the dragoon thing I got it from Legend of Dragoon... **NO FLAMES PLEASE**... and all the characters are **OC**... 'cause there ain't no **OTHER** way to write a FF:CC story... except some original ones that **STILL** don't show their faces in the story. That's the awful disclaimer, **ENJOY!**  
  
_**The Lost Shards**_  
  
**1 st year:**  
  
It's been a long time since anyone needed the help of a _myrrh_ crystal to cross around the world. Yet, a meteor crashed at the very center of the Myrrh Ocean, in which the crystal that protected everything against _miasma_ dispersed into tiny shards around the world, thanks to the oceans wavey movement. So, again the use of crystals was implanted... and with it the Caravans!  
  
"This city has grown a lot since the so called destruction of miasma" said _Touku_, the eldest one in it. "And we want to keep it like it is... that is if we don't want to upgrade things. So, anyone here wants to save old _Awrya_ from destruction?"  
  
Everybody looked at each other not knowing what to say until two teenagers stood up in front of everybody.  
  
"I'll do it" said a girl with black hair and red highlights, blue eyes, wearing a one piece dress, that varies from white to black in different places and a red belt. Her boots were dark red.  
  
"Count me in too" said a boy with black-silvery hair in a punk, blue hazel-like eyes, wearing a a long black coat over a gray shirt, navy blue pants, and a blue belt and gray shoes.  
  
"Well if it isn't _Kiomi_ and _Ztal_. How old are you two by now?" asked Touku.  
  
"15" both answered at the same time.  
  
"Guess there's no problem here, I mean if both of your families accept".  
  
Kiomi went flying with her beautiful silver and red wings to her family, the _Fairies_. Her _blacksmith_ father and mother nodded. The only one that didn't say or did anything was her big sister, _Alass_.  
  
"What about you, sis?" asked the small fairy.  
  
"You be careful, sprout. And take this here" answered the big sister handing her a weapon she had forged.  
  
Kiomi hugged her sister and took the sword. It was a light sword, that was quick and wave-like, just like a steel blade, only that hers was easier to handle.  
  
It was now Ztal's turn and his _Dragoon_ parents weren't so sure about what to do.  
  
"I don't know son... what if something happens to you?" asked his father.  
  
"Oh come on! He's not a little kid anymore. He knows how to defend himself" said _Kilik_, Ztal's brother, flapping his wings fiercely.  
  
"Yeah, what he said!" yelled Ztal excited, whose wings were calm and hidden.  
  
"Ok... but remember to write to us, and to visit us often, and to send us items you find on your trip and don't be afraid of asking for favors" yelled his mother hugging him.  
  
"The first thing I'd like is to breath!" said Ztal choked by his mother.  
  
Both, Kilik and his father sighed. They said goodbye to both teens while they walked towards the city's entrance.  
  
"It's been a long time since anybody has done this" said the elder. "I sure do wish you two triumph. Go to your first journey and don't forget the lost caravanners story."  
  
_'So that's how we got out to our first journey... Who's supposed to narrate this part, I mean, we're two people... Whatever, let's just narrate it, and besides, the author will do something about it...won't he? Silence That was **NOT** funny...  
_  
Sigh First chappie, I guess it's kind of short, kind of... Not good... Right? But, don't worry, everything will get interesting 'cause **I PROMISE!**... just keep reading please, I don't have any kind of review magnet... not even a **FLAME** magnet.  
  
**P.S.**:  
  
That doesn't give **ANYONE** permission to send me a flame... And if you're going to... don't let it be so **cruel**... 


	2. Kiomi's turn

Second chappie...and I have a review! I have to celebrate this! Thanks Mediciner... I really appreciate this. Now, I'll continue... I must say that this capter **IS** short... but **has** action...   
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own FF:CC. My OC is Ztal, Kiomi is SsAnImE's OC which she created for this story and the other... wait I'm not supposed to say yet, I'll say it **LATER!**  
  
Kiomi's turn:  
  
At last, I get to narrate first... And everything you say won't appear here... unless I permit so. Raspberry towards Ztal Now, how was it? Oh yeah! We took off with our caravan... (not exactly much, just Ztal, me and a chocobo (who I named _Boko_)... Oh! Can't forget about the cute little mog that Ztal accidentally named death glare towards Ztal _Kupo_... But he's still cute). We got away of Awrya, and about 10 miles later we found a caravan. It was _Tipa_'s caravan.  
  
"Hello caravanners from Awrya. How are things over there?" asked _Lidia_, a girl _clavat_.  
  
"Everything's okay, thanks for asking. We just need to fill two chalices, but we can do it" I answered.  
  
"Well, I sure do wish you two luck. Being alone in a journey is the worst thing in the world. That's why we're a group of eight, hahaha" answered _Bladimir_, a male _selkie_.  
  
"You two make quite a nice couple" said _Joma_ after giggling (she's a selkie... an **airhead** one)  
  
"You're kidding right?" I answered as fast as I could after the shock I had received.  
  
"No, and bye the way, nice dress."  
  
"Can we just go now?" Ztall murmured.  
  
"Sorry, for the inconvenience of this girl" said a wise _yuke_ (which yuke isn't wise?). "Have these, they'll help you somehow."   
  
We received three transparent orbs. I don't know how they are going to help us... and I wonder... why three? Maybe one's for Kupo. Anyways, we continued our journey after that, how should I say it?, perturbing encounter.We continued to follow the road and in a fork division we found a kid. In overall he was dressed like an eskimo. The fur jacket, brown and creme colored, the boots were navy blue. His pants were also blue. His eyes were light brown, and his hair couldn't be seen 'cause of his fur hat.  
  
"We have to help him, he doesn't have any protection against miasma" said my partner running towards him with his chalice being carried by Kupo.   
  
I have to say, this is the first time I think he used his brain for a change.   
  
"Watch out!" I had to yell that at him.   
  
A _Flan_ was behind him, not to mention the stupid _Goblins_ that always appear from nowhere. Oh, and _Mage Goblins_ couldn't resist to attend our first fight. I took my sword and started to fly. Suddenly all the adrenaline of my body started to react, it had been a long time since that occurred. I started by taking care of the Mage Goblins. It wasn't so difficult, I could easily reflect their magic with the blade of my sword. Yet, I saw Ztal having problems and a monster near the kid. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a light surrounded Ztal and I heard a ripping sound. His wings ripped the coat. It was the first time anyone had seen his blue, silver and black wings, he didn't like to show them. Not even his family saw them. I shook myself up and flew towards the _nordic_, a race not seen too much around the tropical areas. I took the nordic to the caravan and felt a chilly breeze and an explosion. Then I looked behind me. There he was, with one knee on the ground, holding his double-bladed spear...

  
End of chappie! Did you like it? Well, I'll say that it was kind of short... but good... right? Please I'll keep saying no flames please, but I think that no flamer surpasses the first chapter unless it's an **ANNOYING** flamer (wait... most of them **are** annoying...). I guess I'm going to get a flame for that commentary. Okay, for the next chapter. Ztal gets to talk. That's it, everything from Ztal's **P.O.V.**   
  
Cheers!


	3. Ztal takes over

Dear Mediciner:  
  
Don't worry this won't be bad. It's about the - and **"** thingy. I write with **-** because when I started writing stories I did it that way... ... It's just my way... but if there is any difficulty to read the story just say it and I'll work on it... Oh and Ztal... my char... he's a boy... ;)  
  
Now, Third Chappie... What may happen in here? Who knows? (I do and some of my friends... but that doesn't matter here) The story will start to take its... I don't know how to call it... but I know you'll figure it out. :D  
  
**Disclaimer:** I STILL don't own FF:CC (but one day I will... or at least I will own Square Enix... or Square something if it keeps changing its name). Kiomi is originally SsAnImE's OC, but she made it for this story. The guy that was at the floor...(I can't say names... yet) Is an OC of Coga. And Ztal is my OC... So enjoy!  
  
**Ztal Takes Over**:  
  
I guess I got in a trance there, when my wings just seemed to pop out. I couldn't control myself, it's just like all the energy of my body concentrated outside of me, and then... well, exploded. Then Kiomi started asking me if I was okay. I couldn't help but laugh, since from the beginning we weren't getting along. I mean, with the Kupo thing (which happenned really fast; we just got the moogle and I started saying Kupo a lot, and when Kiomi tried to call him by a name -which I don't remember, by the way- he didn't answer, and I said Kupo and he came flying towards me... I guess she was just jealous) and that thing with the caravan from Tipa... I don't know what hit that girl. Anyways, right now I just want to arrive at a town. I don't know which one is closest, but I know we have to go fast. So we had to divide in groups, I went with Kupo to te right side of the road, and Kiomi went to the left road, with Boko and the kid. I'll have to talk about what happened to me, I mean, I just know that. My road, the _Wilted Forest_, there's no sadder place than this one. This place had the most biggest trees in the world of _Moone_, but the greedy races that lived here forgot to take care of it and so the name. Right now it's full of monsters: _Ochus, Coeurls, Flans, Earth Worms, Fly Eyes, Malboros_ and... a _Zombie Guardian_. Awkwardly, there was just one path and I only encountered some monsters. A half hour had gone by and Kupo wanted to rest so I stopped at a rock.Five minutes had not gone by and a cracking sound was heard. The threes were falling. I rapidly thought that the trees were old, but not too old to fall by themselves, that must have been a monster's doing. Crack The tree next to Kupo started to fall, I grabbed him and he grabbed the chalice, both of us swung our wings the fastest we could and the tree missed us by an inch (I forgot to mention that the trees, well... **THEY'RE HUMONGOUS!**) We didn't even have the chance to breathe 'cause another tree started to fall, this time I went back and evaded the tree. And to my surpirse a Zombie Guardian was cutting them down. He looked at me with his red eyes and held his boadsword up high. I took my spear in one hand and focused. "Icestrike" I yelled, but when I attacked the zombie had already moved. I felt his breathe, he was behind me. I defended with my ice shield and countered with a blow. Again he disappeared, and I charged my attack. Suddenly he appeared in front of me, I dashed towards him. He teleported once again, but this time I knew what he was going to do. I bounced back with a tree and sliced the monster, making him disappear and leave me a _Zombie Bracelet_. "Kupo!" yelled Kupo... (why did I have to name him Kupo?). He pointed at my waist. The transparent orb was shining a pale blue. What was that all about? Then Kupo pointed next to me, and there was a Myrrh Tree. I got the chalice and picked up a drop. Now we needed five drops more. It all comes to this:   
  
-I fought a Zombie Guardian (and beat him )  
-I got a Zombie Bracelet (which boosts my defense, speed, attack and protects me from some status ailments... not a bad bracelet...)  
-The transparent orb shone... What did it mean?  
-I got a drop of Myrrh.  
  
Right now I'm in a dead end. I have to go back and hope that Kiomi has found a town and cured the nordic.  
  
Ok, I did the " thingy in this chapter thanks to the first reviewer of the story... It looks better I guess... So... I guess I'll keep doing it that way... -- So much work to do... So little TIME o.O   
  
**BUT**, I have an announcement here. If you want to appear in the story you must send me this info to: or in a review:  
  
**Name**: (of the character...)  
  
**Race**: (Yuke... Clavat... a created one... Oh and please... I'm trying not to repeat races so... be creative) (You can choose: Yuke, Clavat)   
  
P.S. (Lilty has already been taken, and Selkie too... and the original ones are: Dragoon, Fairy, Nordic, Mage and the newest, Nymph... son don't end up creating something like it).  
  
**Type**: (Type of magic the character will **MOSTLY** use) (Fire, earth, ice, wind, water and lightning have been taken...as darkness and light also... be creative)  
  
**Weapon**: (well... weapon the character will use... with an explanation if it is too difficult to understand)  
  
**Description**: describe the character in all the ways you can. (**PLEASE mention its GENDER... even though I'll be only accepting ONE more character and I'd like it to be a girl)**  
  
That's it! I will only accept **1 girl**. That's it. I don't like having too much characters. So keep readin' 'cause things keep getting better and better...   
  
CHEERS 


	4. Kiomi here and Viktor too

Hello again... uumm... fourth chappie here, right? Well, I don't remember but I'll do next time. About the characters that you sent me, they'll appear later on, don't worry. It's just that I have like, six chapters done. And now the Disclaimer.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I guess you guys already **KNOW** that I do **NOT** own FF:CC... -- go figure... Anyways, Viktor (the new character) is an OC of Coga, Kiomi of SsAnIme and you already know that Ztal's mine... this disclaimer is **SO MONOTONOUS!**  
  
**Kiomi here:**  
  
'What the heck **IS THIS!?!?** The transparent orb is shining, along with the other one here. That means that Ztal's must be also shining. But what the the heck does it do!?' I thought confused.  
  
_"Où est-ce que je suis?"_ (A/N: where am I? for those that do not know French) asked the nordic.  
  
'Yes he talked! But what the heck did he say?' I thought.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you speak **E-N-G-L-I-S-H?** Who are you? What happened to you? How come you were stranded? How could you survive the miasma?" I asked the guy without letting him answer.  
  
He stayed quiet. Then he opened his mouth. _"Je m'appelle Viktor"_ (my name is Viktor).  
  
"'This is useless, how can I communicate with him?" I asked myself about to give up.  
  
But then, one of the incomprehensible transparent spheres went flying towards who I think is Viktor.  
  
"Can you understandme now?" he asked taking the sphere in his hands.  
  
I celebrated, at last those stupid orbs had given something useful.  
  
"As I said before, my name is Viktor. Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Kiomi" I answered. "How did you end up alone in a foreign place for you and without protection against miasma?"  
  
"It's a long story..." he answered to me, looking at another place.  
  
"I'm willing to listen" I said.  
  
"Well, the thing is that..." Viktor was interrupted by a sound **bump** **crackle **I looked out and saw that we had hit a rock and a wheel had broken.  
  
"That wasn't there before, 'cause Boko would have stopped or evaded-"  
  
"Watch out!" yelled Viktor interrupting me and grabbing me to inside the caravan. A small strand of my hair fell to the floor.  
  
"I was going to say I've been followed and believe me, it's not good. Prepare yourself for a good fight, and I mean it" he said going out of the caravan.  
  
"You be a good chocobo and protect us with the chalice" I said tying a rope to the chalice, untying Boko and putting the chalice on him.  
  
I drew my sword, this time kind of scared.

**Viktor for the first time:**  
  
I get to write. I'm so happy... _"Quelle émotion!"_ So, what happened... It all had gone so fast everything started in my hometown. And now I'm here, fighting alongside a fairy I just met. Hope she's a good fighter. This guys are no joke. The _Twin Gemini_'s just seem to follow me everywhere I go, not to mention the annoying _Mechanoid_! I grabbed my Sniper Shotgun (it's a really **RARE** weapon) and climbed a tree. There I started shooting the Geminis. The fairy girl, Kiomi I mean (I'm not so good with names) fought the Mechanoid. My mouth was completely opened when I saw she had beaten it with just three swings. Yet I continued to fight the red and dark Gemini. The bullets weren't hurting him, it's as if he had developed a resistance to them from last time. I had to focus the shot, and it barely made a scratch. Then he swung his sword and cut the tree where I was in. The tree started to fall and I with it... but suddenly Kiomi grabbed me.  
  
"Boko come over here!" she yelled struggling to fly because of my weight.  
  
The chocobo ran as fast as he could towards her trainer and the tree landed on the caravan, crushing it and everything inside. Then she put me on the chocobo and she kept riding. The Geminis were after us!  
  
"Small problem!" I yelled. "I don't know how to ride this thing!"  
  
Kiomi dived towards Boko and sat.  
  
"Learn!" she said taking the handles and Boko went faster, the giants did run a little fast though...  
But Boko ran faster than them.  
  
The way was silent, none of us talked. I guess I was just... I don't know. I ran away to not to put people in danger... and that's the first thing I get to do. And the thing is, I just feel I've known her for all of my life...  
  
Soon we arrived at _Althena Town_. This town is a peaceful place were Lilties, Yukes, Selkies and Clavats live together. In the middle of the town is a crystal blue lake sorrounded with cherry blossoms by the sides. In the middle of the lake is located the Crystal that protects the town. Even though the town has the ancient look, it also has the modern and magical facilities from the Yukes. Although the Lilties and Yukes live together, they live apart from each other, very apart... just like in home...  
  
"We got here" Kiomi said, tying Boko and grabbing the chalice. "Now, about you... what's your story?"  
  
"Do I have to?" I asked trying to evade the question.  
  
"Yes you have to... but first, let's go to the inn."  
  
After getting a room I had to tell her about my life.  
  
I started telling everything. I said... "I came from _Marseille_, my hometown. It was a peaceful town, except for the normal fights of course. But one day, some monsters entered the village and destroyed the crystal. Rapidly all townfolks looked for the shards on the floor, to at least survive. Then they fought, but the monsters were too much. I was at my dad's bar and the Geminis entered. They smashed everything and I looked for my dad... **NO!** I can't keep on... I'm sorry, I... need to be alone." Kiomi left after that. I didn't even saw her face, I was suffering too much... Those damn Geminis... I sat on the bed and wiped all my tears, then I took a rest. 

-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,  
That's it... sorry for the tardy update (I was fixing my room the whole day... couldn't play Gamecube, nor PS2, nor Xbox...). I hope you liked it, wait for the next chapter: With Ztal... and things get better and better. And don't worry about your OC. He/She **WILL** appear.  
  
**CHEERS**


	5. Ztal's lonely journey

Fifth chapter and I have a faithful reader! You know who you are because for now you're the only one that has gotten this far... Now, I have a petition but it's at the end of the chappie so please, don't go first to the end and then read the story...  
  
Disclaimer: This is so boring... Ztal- My OC. Kiomi-SsAnImE's OC. Viktor- Coga's OC   
  
The new character is of Anerkey... NOW READ!  
  
Ztal's lonely journey:  
  
For my good luck I can fly, because the road was blocked by the trees. So I elevated myself the highest I could (obviously with Kupo). We kept going and found some Ahrimans on the way. I could get rid of two of them, but one hit Kupo sending him downwards with the chalice. I followed him down, if something happened to the chalice and to Kupo it was going to be my loss. The tall Pine trees didn't allow me to see the floor, I'd say they measured at least 40 feet. I could grab Kupo and the chalice with a distance of 4 feet to the floor. I sat on a rock and gave Kupo a Kupo nut for him to get energy. I ate some meat and rainbow grape juice. After I saw that it was getting kind of dark... I made a camp fire and a tent from casting blizzard (I reinforced it with some sticks from the tress for precautions). It was about midnight and I couldn't sleep. I had not been so alone for a long, long time. I stayed outside for a while trying to get my mind to ease. I could have never thought that things would go so bad at the beginning of my journey. At least I'm not far away from home... but I hope Kiomi and the guy is okay.   
  
Yawn I had finally caught a little bit of sleep when some bushes moved. "Who's there" I asked but had no response. I separated my spear into two small swords and went near the bush. Then I heard a wooshing sound. Whatever it was, it moved fast and it kept going around and around from where I was standing. I decided to freeze the floor and when I had done working with it, the "thing" slipped. Again, the transparent orb shone and I used it to illuminate the shadow. It was a girl. A Selkie girl with black hair and golden highlights appeared. She wore a violet mini-skirt and a yellow sleeveless shirt with a purple diagonal small line that connected with the skirt. She also had a black belt and boots.  
  
"Ouch!" yelled the girl.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked carfeully holding my swords.  
  
"It's none of your business!" she answered taking a pistol out and shooting at me, the bullet rose my cheek, leaving it with a small cut.  
  
"Are you crazy!?" I said bashing towards her, but she disappeared.  
  
"I'm just doing my job" she wispered to me and then hit me with something.  
  
My head hurt a lot, then I fastly yelled in hopes that Kupo would be hidden in a tree. And he was... I hadn't notice that I had the chalice's protection around me... Then I checked my bag and wallet... Well, I still had my bag... about my wallet, she stole it... (I had 2,500 coins... but it still hurts) And then, the transparent orb wasn't with me, guess she also stole it. Right now, I had more reasons to find the nearest town.   
  
I returned to the road and saw a destroyed caravan... A DESTROYED CARAVAN!?!? I went near the place and started checking everything.No chalice, no chocobo, no rest of clothes; nothing. I was kind of glad by the moment, I knew they had escaped, but not everything could be good and someone grabbed me from the back. I spread my wings and sent him back. I took a small breath and attacked the Selkie that had grabbed me (no, it wasn't the girl). I attacked him and I was stunned with thundara (guess that the Zombie Bracelet doesn't protect me from that ailment). Kupo stayed up above and flew higher, he knew what he had to do... he flew towards the road in search of Kiomi. Then, some police caravans arrived and I saw a Selkie girl... It was that dirty bitch!   
  
"Police officer,he tried to hurt me and steel some things from me, but the gentleman there paralyzed him" she said making everything up.  
  
"We'll take it from here lady" said one of the officers.  
  
"Could you just let me tell that robber something?" she asked and the officer nodded. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Ztal. The name's Rayne. See you at jail "she murmured.  
  
I just wished I could have moved because I knew I would have escaped and given that girl the thing she needed. Take her to prison. Now I'm the one going to it. Stupid bitch, I'll get you for this...  
  
Ok, about the petition, don't go on insulting the girl selkie (she's a friend). That's it! Wow... what a petition... Ok, I don't know how long this story is going to be.. but I know that I'll have to unite two diaries at the same chapter from time to time (like the last chapter). So keep reading.  
  
CHEERS 


	6. Back to Kiomi

Sixth chapter! About this chapter, it's not really so action-like like the next one that comes (and I must hurry because I don't like delaying my updates). Oh, and about this belated update... I HAD A TEST TODAY (yeah, I'm taking classes at Summer... but I didn't flunk, I just want to get rid of a class to get a better, easier one.) I'm not a nerd... if you were wondering.  
  
Disclaimer: Yawn, what a monotonous part. By now you know which character belongs to who and that I'll NEVER own squar enix, nor FF anything... (except when I'll get to be a millionaire and buy the company)   
  
Back to Kiomi:  
  
Yawn Which hour is it? 3 AM... Why can't I sleep? I wanna rest. After my complains I looked at Viktor's bed and he was gone. Where could he have gone to? I dressed up and began to look for him. He wasn't at the bathroom, nowhere inside the room. I guess he must be outside, and if he's not, the night air won't do me any harm. I continued my search outside. He wasn't near the river, nor the crystal, he couldn't be at a house... so where could he be? Oh, I had given up and went to the entrance of the inn when I just found him petting Boko.  
  
"Why didn't you leave a note saying you were going out?" I said staring at him.  
  
"I didn't thought you would wake up" Viktor answered.  
  
"Well I did, and your excuse is?" I said after yawning.  
  
"I can't sleep. It's genetical. None my family can sleep, that's why we worked at a bar" he answered.  
  
"Are you okay to finish your story?" I asked.  
  
"I... don't like to talk about it, maybe another time..."  
  
I didn't say anything and went to the room I rented (but,Viktor payed! ) I finally got some shut-eye and when I woke up it was eight in the morning.  
  
"How do you like your eggs?" Viktor asked me in the kitchen.  
  
"Huh? I guess scrambled... How long have you been inside?" I asked him sitting on a chair.  
  
"Since a police caravan entered the town at 4AM."  
  
'Wonder what's wrong' I thought.  
  
After eating breakfast, I went to check on Boko outside. The whole town was quiet. There was no sign of life. I guess the town was a sleepy one. I decided then to bathe Boko, he was really dirty. His silver and yellow feathers were brown, all muddy and stuff. I finished bathing him and he dried himself. Soon I sat at the ground. And gazed at the panorama around me. Then I looked at a small pond right next to me... the water, it was moving and no breeze was passing by. Then a stomping sound was heard. I looked at the horizon behind the entrance of the city and there they were. The Geminis.  
  
I went running inside the inn and saw that Viktor had already prepared his shotgun. I nodded to him and got my sword. Suddenly a siren rang and the whole town woke up. Everybody with their weapons. Spears, swords, rods... they were all ready for the attack. I went to the entrance with Viktor and some other people. Suddenly I saw a creme-like-puff-ball flying with a chalice. It fell right in front of me. It was Kupo and he was all exhausted.  
  
"Ztal, was taken -"  
  
"Shh, take a rest" I said to him. The poor thing must have been flying all the night.  
  
"They're here!" screamed Viktor assuming a battle position.  
  
I left Kupo with Boko, and then saw the whole army of the Geminis. Again, my adrenaline got up, and I guess Viktor's did also. Then my transparent orb shone a strong red, and Viktor's shone navy blue. My hair got up and a strange aura surrounded just like with Viktor. Then I remembered that that had happened to Ztal. I heard the first shot, and three monsters fell. Then I held the transparent orb in my hand. "Let's see what you can do" and I focused. A strong fire magic, stronger than firaga, made a road and surrounde the enemy, I admit it killed about fifty monsters, but there were much much more. Viktor did the same as I did. The water near the town was moving savagely and then a tsunami washed up in front of us. Monsters drowned... but it felt like they were multiplying! I had not seen the difference in numbers of our enemy. All I knew is that we had a long, long fight... and we still needed to fill two chalices for our home... It's not fair... this is harder than I thought...  
  
Phew! I've had so much work this week... and I'm just halfway it, and Friday I got a test... I hate tests, and I mean, who doesn't? Well, keep enjoying the story... man I need a break.   
  
Be back in two days.  
  
CHEERS! 


	7. Ztal behind bars

SURPRISE! My teacher decided (or... I should say, we, the students, MADE the teacher decide) to change the test for Monday, so I can update! . Seventh chapter is longer that the last chapter (yeah, I know last one was TOO short). I hope this makes up for it.  
  
Disclaimer: You already know what goes here.  
  
Ztal behind bars:  
  
What can go wrong now? I mean, I'm behind bars and everything. This can't get any worse.  
  
"Run for cover" yelled someone.  
  
I looked through a barred window and saw a lot of people running. Then I saw Kiomi. I started yelling to the top of my lungs, but she did NOT hear me. I sat at a bench, and then heard a roar. I went back to the window and saw an invasion of monsters. "I have to get out of here!" I yelled, unheard by the moment. My weapon wasn't with me... I had nothing to get out. Then, a monster tried to attack Kiomi. I grabbed a small rock inside the jail and threw it to the monster. The Gemini went towards the jail. Then I started hoping someone would help me... anyone. Then a shadow appeared at the stairs. Two shadows, a girly figure and the other one wasn't so clear.  
  
"Why, how are you Ztal? Ready for being squashed" said Rayne and then laughed.  
  
If looks could kill, believe me, she would be a hundred feet under earth.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here to help. I come to take everything I did back then, honest" she said handing me the money of my wallet and the transparent orb, it was shining again, this time a pale greenish blue.  
  
"Guys, this may be nice and all, but I don't wanna be crushed by that Gemini" said the other person in the room. He was a mage with his dark blue hair till his shoulders, and wore a sea blue bandana that hid almost most of his hair. He wore a white shirt under a black leather jacket, some baggy jeans with a chain connected to the right pocket and some black sneakers to match his jacket. Oh, can't forget the black fingerless gloves with a white strap on them.  
  
"Who's the guy?" I asked, forgetting that I was about to be sliced into to halfs.  
  
"I'll answer outside, ok?!?" he said opening my cell and grabbing Rayne from the wrist and taking her outside.  
  
I had to get my weaponry, and there it was on the desk. I got it and heard a wooshing sound. The Gemini had sliced the jail. It started to crumble on me. I started to run to the exit and I stumbled at the last step. The mage and Rayne caught my arms and got me out before everything collapsed on me. I guess she did really change... but HOW? No, no, no, I must ask... WHY?  
  
Then, for the horror of my eyes, the town was about to get burnt, and the monsters would take over the area. I closed my eyes, and remembered the shining orb. I opened my eyes and took the orb in my hands. I saw Rayne taking something out of her pocket, an orb shining a strong yellow... so she had a transparent orb. The orbs misteriously disappeared and both of our shields and weapons upgraded.  
  
"So, it is now or never" I said dividing my weapon into the two swords form.  
  
"It's now" she answered running towards the enemy.  
  
The mage was already gone when I looked for him, but I had no time to care for that. The city was going to get destroyed and I couldn't stand out there doing nothing. I saw the nordic next to Kiomi, and a Gemini. She was giving the monster her back and he was about to attack her. I flew the fastest that I could and swung my blade in order to kill him... but what I merely did was distract him.  
  
"Run!" I yelled at her but she stood there in shock. If it wasn't for the nordic she would have been knocked out cold. Then it attacked me, and I started dodging the most I could. But, one attack hitme and sent me to the ground. I was tired and couldn't move unlike the Gemini. It held his giant sword towards the sky. I closed my eyes, I knew this was my end...  
  
Thunder was heard and something huge fell to the ground. I was still alive. I opened my eyes again and found the Gemini on the ground. Then Rayne appeared in front of me, extending her right hand towards me and holding a Gemini Necklace in her other hand.  
  
"You're never going to beat them with physical attacks, this time it's magic time" she told me as she helped me get up.  
  
I smirked and something came from the shadows. It was the mage, he had finally shown up.  
  
"Let me do the honors, Ztal meet Stricken-  
  
"Strike, people know me that way, and now if you don't mind" he interrupted Rayne grabbind his rod with exclusively elaborated writing.   
  
A sphere on the weapon went black and I don't know if it was me, but everything around us got darker than a stormy night.  
  
'What is this?' I thought.  
  
'Let's jsut call it another dimension' Rayne answered in my head.   
  
'That means... Hey Kiomi do you hear me' I meditated.  
  
'What this? An ability of the orbs?' she asked.  
  
'Yes. I need you to call the nordic' I irdered her.  
  
'Here I am, Viktor, pleasure finally meeting you. Now can you tell me what's going on?' asked Viktor (at last I know his name).  
  
I saw that Rayne focused and threw lightning magic. The lighning kept going in spirals.  
  
'Did you see that? Everybody focus your magic attacks' I said doing that myself.  
  
Soon some fire was added to the spiral, as so did water. I threw off my magic and blizzard kept going around and around. The darkness left us and Strike had an enormous amount of energy around him. He nodded towards Rayne and suddenly disappeared. Again, everything turned black, but this time I felt that a chilly cold breeze was taking my soul away and I fell to the floor.  
  
Yeah! Okay, from now on, I guess updates will take a little bit of more time (I need to write the rest of the story). So, keep enjoying!  
  
CHEERS  
  
CHEERS 


	8. Rayne reports and Strike's unhappy

I got to the eighth chapter. Oh yeah! Let's celebrate... when I finish the story. Now... here you have the story.  
  
Disclaimer: ... Why you already know what belongs here.... except that Stricken is an OC of Mediciner... nothing new... and if you don't know what goes here... READ THE PAST DISCLAIMERS!  
  
Rayne reporting for report (how lame):  
  
I still haven't asked to be in the caravan but I guess... I'm already in it! Besides, me and Stricken (I'll call you that way 'cause that's your real name raspberry) need a town to live in. First of all, he and I met because we robbed a the same caravan at the same exact moment. Since that moment we had a friendship... Kind of like A friendship. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he does sure not communicate a lot with other people. And I'd say this day has been the one he's talked the most. But enough with the flashbacks... let's just continue with drama.  
  
The second time I've had my body taken away from me. This special attack that Stricken used gives him all our energy, leaving us only with our souls. I heard the screams of the others in my head. They were just so perturbing. 'What is this?, are we dead?, how long till I wake up from this?' the kept yelling. They had me nuts. But I had to confess, I was worst than them the first time I experimented this. I mean, you become numb for an instant, when you depart from your body. But the, or you feel like a thousand daggers cutting you, or an incredible heat that makes you wanna die. But, then again, Stricken's specialty is darkness, and with that kind of magic you always have to give something in order to use it. He's there, concentrated in every kind of monster that breaths aroud a certain area (right now, the town. He doesn't concentrate on the world because then there would be too much energy in him and he wouldn't be able to control it, leaving everyone in the soul-state). Now, all he had to do was launch the attack. Everything turned itno black and white, and monsters started disintegrating. Then again I had forgot to tell him something but I did it at that moment.  
  
"Don't kill the moogle!" I yelled towards him.  
  
He looked at me, his eyes all dark instead of their usual vivid color, had a raging look... as if he had all of our burdens on him. He had stopped, he didn't kill the moogle. Everything went back to normal... or so I thought.  
  
I started stretching after returning to my body, I felt so uncomfortable and everything felt so tight. I helped the others stand up. Then I looked at the village... It was completely damage, the grass was gone and the earth hard. There was no sign of life, guess the place will stay like this. And our efforts to save it didn't work. Yet, the crystal shone with might and the cherry blossom bushes around it were lively green. I guess the town still has some hope.  
  
Strike, and he's not happy about this:  
  
Okay, I wasn't going to kill the moogle, I know what I can kill and not. I DO control my power unlike some other mages. My orb was red, it was so obvious I was mad. I looked at the entrance, trying to evade any eye contact. Then I saw a caravan at full speed coming towards us. "Look out!" I yelled slightly sidestepping and dodging the caravan.  
  
"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to try running over you" said Vitz, a male Lilty, moving his helmet up.  
  
None of the others talked. They were too shocked. I mean, maybe I would have been that way... if the caravan would just stop just some inches in front of me. But it didn't. About the other caravanners, they still talked, and it was time to do my move.  
  
"I guess we arrived a little late" said Mimi, the female Lilty, pushing Vitz to the side, making him fall.  
  
"The town's perished" said Gaijin, a male clavat, looking hopelessly at the town.  
  
"We did try our best to save it" said Kiomi looking at the floor.  
  
"No problem. We knew that his was going to happen one day" answered Ulysses.  
  
"About your journey, how are you doing?" asked Yume, the female yuke.  
  
"Oh... we have one drop of myrrh..." answered Ztal.  
  
The conversation kept going and going, so I just moved to the storage of the caravan. There were all sorts of stuff, but none of them had a good value... but there seemed to be another orb... like the one all of the other guys had. I took it and suddenly someone caught me.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked Rayne grabbing my arm.  
  
"It's none of your business" I answered freeing myself.  
  
"You know we stopped robbing caravans for good!" she exclaimed.  
  
"And your point is?" I asked defying her.  
  
"You're just a..." she said and then yelled, and then tried to take the sphere of my hands.  
  
"Let him have it" said Yume entering the caravan with an empty chalice. "Everything in life has a reason, for a reason you've got to have that orb. Just don't forget that you already have one" she wispered to me. "Have a good myrrh hunting".  
  
I went outside of the caravan and I leaned back at a tree. I didn't want anyone else to have the idea that I was stealing. The caravan left and bid us farewell. In our caravan we had to fill a chalice, it needed just two drops, the caravan from Tipa had given us a chalice full of myrrh. They're really good persons...  
  
About Rayne, she got really mad at me. She didn't talk to me nor look at me. I could live with that, I mean, it's not something that hasn't happened before. Besides, she's the one with the issue. And if someone was wondering, we were walking to the next place that had a myrrh tree. I had told them to go back to their town and get another caravan. But those two guys didn't wanna go back unless they had two chalices full of myrrh. But they don't have problems, they can fly... And Rayne and Viktor were riding the chocobo. I was in a... don't know how to call it. It had wheels and was tied to Boko, I was there, being pulled. I got a chance to sleep and covered myself in darkness, that way nobody woul bother me... but I was wrong.  
  
That was it... did you like it. Just two more drops thanks to the caravan of Tipa. I wonder if something will happen with that sphere Strike has... Oh well I still don't know.  
  
Cheers! 


	9. Viktor writes

I guess this story is getting kinda long. I'd like to know how many chapters has the longest fic. you have read. I really want to know (I don't want to have 50 small chapters in my story). Oh and talking about small. If you feel like the chapters are small tell me. Because then I'll try to make them larger, even though you'll have to wait more for them. And now, I leave you with the Disclaimer and then with the ninth chapter.  
  
**Disclaimer**:Blah blah blah, **OC**'s belong to **OA**'s I guess that fills the blanks. Except that the Lilty in the story is of Leirbag10 (If I'm not utterly mistaken).  
  
Viktor writes... "Parlez-vous français?": I'm just kidding with the title...  
  
About the trip, I really enjoyed it. I got to meet Ztal and Rayne better. Strike was kinda shy. I guess he's not the social type. I asked him about his life and he didn't seem to listen to me. What I did notice was that the orb on the staff that he had on his back was red. I don't know what that means... maybe I should ask him later.  
  
Proceding with the journey, Ztal and Rayne began to glow and suddenly the transparent orbs came out of their bodies... as if they had eaten them or something. But then they explained what happened. I then understood the great power of the orbs. From language to energy... but then I wondered how a tremendous power could have fallen on us... I guess that isn't important right now. What is important is to return to Ztal's and Kiomi's home to save it from miasma.  
  
We went past the Swollen River (called that way because the river swells itself and the water doesn't overflow) and found a small hut by the shore. At the porch were some Yukes bidding farewell to a young Lilty.  
  
"Go around the world and don't forget us" said the tallest one.  
  
"I won't forget you" shouted the Lilty.  
  
We came to a stop and saw that the Lilty had gone. The Yukes were kind of heart-broken... I wonder why....  
  
We finally got to the Cored Cave. There's the myth that the myrrh tree inside here was one of the very first to appear. We were going to leave Boko at the entrance but Kiomi wanted to take him. I supported her and besides, he would carry the chalice if Kupo got tired. So we went with him, but instead of Boko holding the chalice when Kupo was tired, he was carrying the full one.  
  
There were a lot of bats in the cave, but it wasn't something that Rayne and I couldn't take care of. Then the road divided into two... as always.  
  
"We'll divide in two groups, two go with Kiomi and one comes with me. You get to decide for yourselves" said Ztal moving to the left road.  
  
I decided to go with Ztal, I wanted to have a new experience in battle. Then I saw Rayne going with Kiomi. And Stricken he just stayed still.  
  
"Why are you going to waste your time? The myrrh tree's this way" he said pointing to the road that Kiomi and Rayne were.  
  
"We don't know this place Mr.-Know-It-All, so we're going to divide in groups" answered Rayne, and I noticed she was still mad with him, but I don't know why.  
  
"Don't have to get so agressive Rayne, I have an idea. If Strike says it's this way then come with us" suggested Kiomi.  
  
Suddenly Rayne's eyes widened and Strike answered: "It'll be my pleasure". Then Rayne's face was expresionless... I guess Kiomi's going to have a hard time with those two.  
  
Ztal and I went to the left side and encountered a lot of bats again. This time we also found some Rock Gollems that were kinda difficul to kill. First, Ztal had to freeze them and then he had to chop them piece by piece. It was the only way. The way was kind of silent until Ztal decided to ask me some stuff.  
  
"You must be from Marseille, aren't you?" he asked me and I nodded. "I thought so, the only place where races like yours are is in that town".  
  
"Not anymore" I had answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"The town's been destroyed for about two months. That's why I've been traveling from place to place and finished up with you guys.  
  
"I didn't know that, sorry" he said looking at the path inside the cave. "But you at least have your-  
  
He was cut off by a cry of help.  
  
"It came form ahead. Let's hurry" said Ztal flying faster, making Kupo fly faster and making me run.  
  
We kept running until we reached a dead end. There was a treasure chest there and I opened it. There I found an Adamantine Ring. I felt a small shock when I put it in my finger, but then returned to normal. Then I heard the scream again and saw how a wall seemed to move. Then I remembered that Stone Serpents lived at this place. Two yellow eyes appeared behind Ztal. "Move" I yelled, but the snake had already bitten him. It tried to escape then but I shot it. Some bats started to fly away from the hole that was left.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked worried but alert of any other movement.  
  
"Yeah, this bracelet protected me from the venom of the serpent" he said.  
  
I looked at the wall again and I stayed in shock when I saw that about a hundred yellow eyes gazed at me. I didn't move but Ztal grabbed my hands and flew to a place where snakes wouldn't reach us. They didn't move from the place, so I, after returning to my normal self, casted water and they slid to the road from where Ztal and I came from. Then I saw a trap hole in the floor and asked Ztal if he could lower us. He did and the shout was heard again. Indeed, the person in need was in that hole. Ztal flew in the hole and brought up a Lilty. It was the Lilty from the Swollen River. He was poisoned and looked like he had lost all of his belongings... I looked for an antidote and applicated it. He cured then.  
  
"Hi, my name is Viktor, are you better now?" I said.  
  
"Yes. And my name is Zeph" he answered.  
  
"I think we should bring him along with us, he looks like he needs the help" Ztal told me.  
  
I didn't have a problem with that so the Lilty came with us.  
  
We went back to the road division, showing that Strike knew what he had said. Nevertheless, we went to the right road to regroup with the others. Then the orbs shone.  
  
'I must admit Strike, you have a huge knowledge' I thought, sending Stricken the message.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
So Strike is in a streak... He's always doing the right things... except the time he took the sphere. Wonder what'll happen with the newfound Lilty. And how will Kiomi survive the toil and trouble of Strike and Rayne. All this in the next chapter of- STOP! Too lame. Just keep reading. Shakes head  
  
Cheers!


	10. Strike and Zeph

I'm so sorry! I just had a SMALL internet problem (the stupid computer didn't want to connect...) BUT I'm back already... with another chapter! AND I HAVE DSL... WOO-HOO!  
  
Disclaimer: Would you please filll the blanks? I'll only put the newest characters. Strike-Mediciner. Zeph-leirbag10. THAT'S IT!  
  
Strike... "not right now!":  
  
I recieved such important message at an inconvenient time. A whole bunch of serpents surrounded us, besides we had found a Behemoth. The giant lion-beast didn't leav us alone and the serpents weren't afraid of it. They had a kind of connection.  
  
'Not right now, losers' I thought while dodging the bite of a snake.  
  
We continued to fight and the serpents paralyzed for a moment. Their emotionless yellow eyes looked at us. I could sense they were afraid, but I knew it wasn't about us. I looked behind me and my staff turned color purple. Rayne was inside he Behemoth's mouth. She was shooting him with her gun, but it didn't hurt him. Then the monster tried to chow her down and she began to evade his teeth. I wasn't going to stay there and let my... friend get eaten... even though she's a pain in the ass from timeto time.   
  
I hadn't notice but Kiomi was inside there too. I had to move fast. I went behind him and focused all of my energy into the staff. Tremendous power ran into it and I let it go all out. I casted gravija and I got to manipulate the Behemoth. First I turned him upside down so he would let the girls fall. Then I made him into a ball. And for the finale, I destroyed it with dark magic.  
  
The girls were okay and soon after defeatig the monster I noticed that it had left a fang. I got it and tied it to a small rope. I put it in my pocket afterwards.   
  
"Are you two okay?" I asked looking at them being all wet of Behemoth saliva.  
  
"If being drowned in Behemoth drool and almost eaten by it is okay then I guess I am" answered Rayne, never leaving a chance to express her anger towards me.  
  
"You should have a look to both of your hairs" I answered after a laugh, my staff's orb turning orange.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Not funny Stike... Hey, here come the others" said Kiomi.  
  
I looked at them and noticed that the orbs weren't shining, I guess it was obvious because if not, then my mind would have been worser than a public chat room.  
  
"Bringing more people?" I asked looking at the Lilty.  
  
"Yup. He's the Lilty from the Yuke house next to the river" answered Viktor.  
  
'So... maybe this is why I had to have another orb... but can I really trust him? Let me just wait to find out' I meditated while the staff's orb's color changed to green.  
  
"Hello! Can you hear me!?" said the Lilty making me snap out of my though. "I said my name is Zeph, pleasure to meet you. I guess I'll go with you people around, that is if you don't have any problems".  
  
If it would have been my decision I would have said a rotund NO. But Kiomi answered: "The more the merrier". I sometimes do think that that girl is not down-to-earth. But, they're the ones that decided that. Another person in the Caravan... without a caravan.  
  
Zeph: "This is so cool"  
  
I still can't believe that I got caught by my own trap hole. But, thanks to this guys I'm okay. Now I'm going with them so I can see the whole world. But first... I've got to celebrate I'm in a Caravan!  
  
I tried to talk with the others, but only Viktor talked back... and sometimes Kiomi. The others were too "occupied" fighting small bugs. But I tried to understand them... but then again, I just couldn't. But what was bugging me was that the so called Strike was looking at me so badly that I didn't even say a word to him. My usual happy self was deprived by the not so happy company. So, since I couldn't talk and do all the crazy stuff I like to, I started killing some monsters. After five minutes I got bored, but we had found the exit of the cave. We went towards it and the earth began to shake. Suddenly, stalactites were falling on us. I saw Strike cover himself with his coat and Ztal with his wings. About the others, I don't know how but they evaded every one of them. Then the crumbling ceased. I looked at all the sides I could and then sighed.   
  
But, thanks to my luck, it started crumbling again... but the stones remained on the air. A Daeva (a dragon-like, human-shaped monster) descended slowly from the top. Then he swung his hand and all the rocks fell towards us. Viktor and Ztal reacted fast, they made a barrier of ice. But for nothing, the rocks easily took down the wall and hit some of us. I saw that Rayne and Viktor shot the Daeva, but the bullets didn't touch him. He had some kind of barrier around him. Then Ztal and Kiomi attacked with magic making it bounce back to them, putting them in a frozen-burnt state. I didn't wait much longer and made my move. I stopped one of the boulders with my psychic powers and send it back towards him. It didn't hurt him but it start to destroy the barrier. At least now Rayne's gun and Viktor's rifle had a value. Then, I saw a dark set of rocks hitting the barrier of the monster. It was Sticken's doing, and for the first time he gave me a signal of "good one".  
  
I hadn't notice until now that an odd glow was around everybody, except me of course. Ztal's was pale blue, Kiomi's red, Viktor's navy blue, Rayne's yellow and Strike's dark. But I did notice that a yellowish glow in Strike's pocket.   
  
"Zeph!" someone yelled and I looked at a giant ball of gravity surrounded me. Everything went dark purple and a small circular light went towards me. I grabbed what seemed to be an orb and a flow of energy surrounded me burtally. I broke up the spell and focused my magic. A pure holy light came out of my hand and towards the evil monster. The ray broke all of his defenses, but it didn't completely destroy him. Yet, I didn't stop the attack. I saw how a black ray went towards mine and fused into an amazing and powerful attack. It made the Daeva vanish and we got out of the cave safe and sound. I looked at the others and they were okay. They had some small scratches but nothing serious, but then I felt a tap on my back.  
  
"I guess I may get along with you a little bit, after all" he said, afterwards chuckling.  
  
Good chapter... right? Well I don'tknow what to say... JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS! Oh, and sorry for my delay...  
  
Cheers! 


	11. Kiomi and Ztal: Mountain Havoc

Well... I guess I can't have more errors since the Strike-is-supposed-to-be-a-girl-but-you-can-do-what-you-like thing and changing Zeph's name to Zyph... and... well... I'm hopeless. A small chapter, chapter 11. I hope you like it... even though it's short.  
  
**Disclaimer**:Every person that created a character knows that they own it... but for precautions... Mediciner-Stricken (the male and female versions). leirbag10-Zeph. Nanta-Bushi Tenshi Katsumi. And the others... you already know.  
  
**Kiomi, back to her friendly way**:  
  
"Awww... I'm sorry Zeph, I didn't mean to ignore you so much. It's just that... I was too occupied fighting monsters" I told him trying to cheer him up.  
  
"No worries. I wasn't mad at you. I just met you" Zeph answered sticking me five.  
  
"Hey, Zeph! You forgot this" said Strike throwing an item towards him.  
  
He caught it and I saw that it was a _Daeva_'s chain bracelet.  
  
"Guess you're really lucky" Rayne said since she was listening to everything. "He doesn't treat most people like that".  
  
"I kind of noticed" answered Zeph, not perceiving the message Rayne was sending to Strike, or as she calls him in a vexing way, Stricken.  
  
I've been wondering... are those two in love or something? I mean, they're always fighting, complete opposites... they just seem to have broken up or something. It'd be real cool to try to get them in love... Oh! What a great idea. Fairy-cupid-Kiomi is on duty... just after we get the drops of myrrh we need for our town...  
  
So we got to the myrrh tree and Ztal took the drop of myrrh. We decided to take a little break. It wouldn't hurt us to relax once in a while... So I convinced Viktor to play some music with his flute (yes, he plays the flute... and in a cool way too!) and I would start to dance. The festive break began and I started to do my dance, forgetting about everyone else around me, only listening to the music. I noticed that Ztal began playing his instrument, the xylophone (yet, it was a small portable one). I opened my eyes and to my surprise Rayne was dancing at my side. Strike remained quiet under the shade of a tree, while Zeph was enjoying everything. I closed my eyes and stayed having fun for about fifteen minutes... then the music stopped.

"Kiomi, watch out!" yelled Ztall.  
  
The party got ruined, I opened my eyes and looked behind me. There was a _Marlboro_. He opned his big, stinky and nasty mouth. I was petrified, I didn't know what to do. Then the monster took some breath. Everybody else took cover but I couldn't do anything... I was just too scared. Then I felt that someone pushed me to a side. I fell to the floor, and saw the horrible attack of the monster. After he finished I saw Viktor on the floor. He had saved me, but the bad breath had gotten to him. I was so mad, he was always helping me and I couldn't do anything for him. I elevated and my hair got up. The others told me that my orb was completely red. I didn't notice really. I just remember me burning into crisps the marlboro. Then something fell on my head. It was a _Marlboro_ tiara... a really rare item (it didn't stink, thank goodness). But then I remembered Viktor...  
  
Viktor was on the ground, cold and sweating a lot. He looked more pale than the normal. Even his lips had a different color. They had a venom-like color... they were lavender. We had no more antidotes and he couldn't be cured by Ztal's bracelet because it only protects, doesn't cure. There were some medicinal herbs around and we gave them to him. They wouldn't cure him, but wouldn't let the toxic move through his body... More than it had already moved.  
  
We were about to go out and continue our journey to the next tree of Myrrh. I knew that by the road there had to be someone selling antidotes. But then, we heard a screech. We stopped doing everything. It looked like someone could need our help. I didn't want to leave Viktor alone... so I stayed with him and Rayne kept me company. Poor Viktor, why do you always save me?  
  
**Ztal tries hard**:  
  
I left the girls and Viktor, and searched for the whereabouts of the scream. We had to cross the small lagoon and we heard another scream.  
  
"It comes from underwater" said Strike taking a deep breath and going underwater.  
  
I followed him putting my wings in a position so they wouldn't make me drown. I did notice that Zeph was on the shore, and fell. I got out of the water and saw a nymph sitting on a rock. She was crying.  
  
_'It's said that fairies and nymphs get along very easily... I'll go look fo Kiomi'_ I thought while flying silently and giving signals of silence to the others.  
  
I found her and told her where the nymph was.   
  
I waited patiently, and then she returned.  
  
"So...?" I asked.  
  
"She wants to get away from this place the fastest way possible... because of something she told me that I cannot tell to anybody else" answered Kiomi.  
  
"Oh, okay... so that means she's coming with us, right?" I asked.  
  
"You know it" said Kiomi helping the Nymph go into the caravan.  
  
"Why do you even bother?" asked Strike.  
  
"You know? I think I'm starting to understand you..." I said after a sigh.  
  
We returned to the road and after an hour we got to our next destination, Syot Mountain. An easy task for me and Kiomi since we both have wings... and can use them to fly. Unlike Lilties and Yukes.  
  
"Well, Kiomi, you have to come. This time we need you more than ever" I told her.  
  
"It's okay but... who'll take care of Viktor?" she asked really worried, forgetting that there another six persons around her.  
  
"I'll do it" Rayne offered herself. "You just get that last drop of Myrrh".  
  
"So, Zeph and..." I left unfinished the sentence looking at the Nymph.  
  
"Nanta" answered the bare-footed Nymph. She had brown eyes, dark brown hair that looked red in the sunlight, which had several lilak and violet braids, braided with ribbons. She wore a lilak and purple dress with a triangle-like strap at the waist that showed her skin by a diagonal cut. She also wore a violet coat with a hood, that she wasn't using at the moment.  
  
"I should go with Kiomi, I'm smaller and weight less, no offense there Nanta" said Zeph.  
  
"I agree" I said.  
  
"I disagree, I feel safer with Kiomi. Please, understand my plead" Nanta said and I just couldn't say no.  
  
We started flying towards the peak of the mountain. There weren't too much monsters... only flying monsters like _Ahrimans_, _Bats_ and _Stone Dragons_. After Zeph defeated some with his ability of multiplying lances and Nanta by throwing her arrows, we were almost at the peak. I rapidly sensed the lack of oxygen, but I didn't feel the cold.  
  
"It's freezing up here" yelled Zeph and I doubted that Strike didn't hear that.  
  
"Just calm down, it's a normal temperature" I told him.  
  
"Y-y-ou're a-a-a drag-g-goon... You c-c-can with-th-thstand-d-d-d this t-tempera-tu-tures" Zeph stuttered.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh... after all, it was true. We kept going up and I noticed how everything went silent... But what worried me the most was that Kiomi hadn't talk since we had started to fly.  
  
"Kiomi, are you okay?" I asked but had no answer.   
  
I just felt it. Yeah, Kiomi's energy was all drained up. I saw her completely pale. Her wings stopped moving. She had given up trying to arrive at the peak since she was too tired. She started fall. I stayed in shock, but Zeph made me go back to my senses and I dove to try to catch both girls. I don't know how, but I made Zeph hold to my left leg, then I caught Nanta and she did the same, but Kiomi was falling too fast. But then I caught her thanks to the others weight.   
  
I got a chance to breath and started flying upwards. But, I didn't move, I just had too much weight on me... I kept trying until I couldn't keep up and let go. I started to fall with the others. I looked at Kiomi's face... and then closed my eyes, cursing my lack of sthrength... and the moment I decided to give up.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Hey, good... but small chappie right... or is it short but good?... well, you decide! How may Viktor be cured in time? And what about Zeph, Ztal, Nanta and Kiomi? Will they perish? How may they be saved? That in the next chapter... (I had the comic-book-narrator thing again...)  
**  
**_Cheers!_**


	12. Rayne:the truth¿ Nanta:nature

I did try to make a long chapter... but It just seemed that if I made it longer I would have passed the chance to make an **INTENTIONAL** Cliffhanger... Chapter 11's cliffie wasn't on purpose... it just turned out to be one. Now, Chapter 12 and the intentional cliffie... author laughs maniacally  
  
**Disclaimer**:Everyone already knows what they own. I do own this story, but not all characers from it. I do wish to own a fast-working mind to write this story faster, but I can't ask for much.  
  
Meanwhile Rayne reveals a dark secret:  
  
"Hang in there brave fellow, just another application of the herbs and a drink of it's juice" I said gently **making** him drink the juice, afterwards I rubbed the gel-like material on his chest and back.  
  
"It's not as if he is going to die if you don't do that, you know?" said Stricken cruelly.  
  
I stopped everything I was doing and looked directly into Strike's eyes.  
  
"Maybe that atittude was your problem after all" I answered coldly taking off the eye contact. "You don't treat most people like they should be. Right now, this guy needs our care and you're telling me that I don't have to worry so much, he ain't going to die!?"  
  
"And it's still the truth." Strike answered back.  
  
"You don't understand" I told him getting angry by every second that passed. "Your family didn't accept you because you **aren't** a **pure-blooded** mage. It's because of your way!"  
  
"**Shut UP**!" he yelled at me, his staff's rod changing to intense red. "You don't know hell of my life! Don't pretend to justify my family's errors by saying that I'm the one with the problems! Besides, you're the one that always attacks low. You had to talk about that, didn't you? You know that I hate my family because of their stupid pure blood, like any full-blooded mage I see."  
  
A moment of silence went by and I cleaned my hands.  
  
"I guess this finishes it" I said drying my hands.  
  
"So, now you can be happy. Sure, you make me remember my hateful past. What don't you understand of I just want to forget those who were my family?" Stricken told me... making me feel bad.  
  
I did understand him. I had run from home when I was old enough to do so. I never did like my parents... they just didn't care about me. And I guess Stricken has a point. I shouldn't be pointing him the nightmare of his past... I just couldn't say anything to him... so I just did something I thought I would have never done with him after the things we had gone through...  
  
"I'm sorry" I told him when I crossed my arms around him. "I forgot how that felt."  
  
He didn't answer, I looked at his eyes and they were closed... I feel totally responsible of what may happen because of what has just happened. (A/N: You thought that she was going to kiss him... maybe, maybe not)  
  
Presenting Nanta's power of nature:  
  
'Who would have thought I would have such a terrible ending, after all I've been through' I thought when we were falling. This wasn't the first time that my lack of trust got me, and others, to trouble. But I just can't help it. And it has saved me from time to time... putting others in danger. I can't stand it anymore. I should know by now who I can trust and who I can't... but if the other person betrays me like happened with my brother... To hell with it. This people need me right now. I've got to save them.  
  
We kept falling and falling and suddenly we fell into a bed of vines. I had done it. I could alter nature once again. Ztal and Kiomi were unconscious. Zeph looked at me amazed. I just remained silent and giggled. I kept controling the vines and made them go upwards, towards our goal. Then I saw that Ztal had recovered, and Kiomi had her normal skin tone. I was really preocuppied about her.  
  
"Are you better?" I asked.  
  
"Yup... Don't worry, it was the cold that made me lose my consciousness" she said, then moving her to another place.  
  
Really, really, really... I didn't believe a word she said... But, I won't bug her now... she's not feeling well. We kept going up.  
  
"Is no one going to ask if I'm okay?" said Ztal, I think a little jealous.  
  
"No, you're the mighty dragoon that resists cold..." Zeph answered in a mocking way and I couldn't stop my laughter.   
  
"Because of that you're getting of the peak alone" warned Ztal.  
  
Once we reached the peak I could breathe again, I didn't stop laughing until we reached it. I did notice that Kiomi was too serious... well, to start, she's the kind of Fairy that CAN'T be serious at any time, and if she's like that... something's wrong, but I just can't talk to her right now. She'll keep lying, so I'll have to wait, for the right moment... ignoring the Guardian Beast we had found. Wait... did I just write down Guardian Beast?  
  
I soon stopped our movement, any kind of sound would wake the sleeping monster. It was enormous, had four wings, one tail and was tiger-like. Looked like an enormous and evolved Coeurl. I took my bow, I didn't want to be careless. We got out of the vines and started walking towards the Myrrh tree silently... What a coincidence that the Guardian Beast was sleeping right next to it... don't you think so? We did fine... until Zeph was completely covered by the snow that fell and Ztal tried to help him. When he touched the floor... well he didn't touch the floor... He was standing on the beast's tail. It seemed as if the monster hadn't felt it so we continued towards the tree. Ztal, more scared than a mouse when it sees a cat, placed the chalice on a rock. The drop of myrrh fell swiftly, as if dancing, in the chalice. After the sound of the drop diving into the chalice and a small change of temperature (the drop had frozen before touching the water, but then it melted back to its original form) we celebrated, silently of course, our acomplisment of the goal. I hugged Ztal and Zeph, and Kiomi looked at the chalice with a huge smile on her face, at least she was happy. Then the myrrh started trembling. Kiomi's eyes widened and she held her sword with a strong grip. I took my bow and prepared a poison arrow, and I saw the Guardian Beast's reflection on the chalice. Without thinking it twice I shot my arrow towards Kiomi, and she sent it to the monster with a fiery trace. Then it hit him, leaving him wounded but still powerful.  
  
Zeph was throwing a lot of spears thanks to his multiplying technic, and Ztal focused his attack, and with a little help of Kiomi, he fire-attacked the enemy, leaving him ablaze. The monster decided to go up, and the fog around the place did not permit me to target the beast. Zeph and I waited helplessly, until we saw a huge dark violet blast. Then the beast fell on front of us really hard. It was knocked out cold, but I tied him with some strong whips. I really don't like taking risks... not that much! I then saw an orb incrustated in its forehead. I pulled it out with an arrow and the jewel shone a beautiful jade. Rapidly it stopped shining, but I knew it would shine again, sooner or later.  
  
We went down the mountain all cheery and stuff. I did really notice that Kiomi was ecstatic, this time she didn't even stop talking. She had Ztal bleeding by the eras, if you know what I mean, and if you don't... keep reading!  
  
We arrivet at the bottom and showed the completely full chalice to Strike and Rayne. Bothe of them looked surprised at me, but then returned to their normal selves (Rayne enjoying things with us and Strike in his normal I-don't-know-you-guys way). Then I looked at the poor Viktor, and saw a blue light around him, and the jade one around me. The others also had a color glow around them. I don't know why, but I lay my hand on Viktor's forehead. He then stood up fast, and took a fighting stance. All the orbs stopped shining.  
  
"I'm okay! Woo-hoo! I'm cured! Thank you!" and Viktor continued shouting thinks like that for the rest of the trip until we got to the place I think Zeph lived.  
  
"My home" he said with pain in his heart.  
  
I looked at what I thought was a house. A lot of wooden panels were on the floor. It was all crushed. Zeph went towards it and picked up some broken eyeglasses and a dirt-covered book. I didn't want to see him... I knew I would have cried... So I looked at the opposing horizon and saw a giant shadow moving slowly with a giant sword.

----------------------------------------------------------  
Now... it was short and cruel... wasn't it? I liked this chapter, it showed a lot of stuff some people already knew glares evilly at SsAnImE the review-reader But it was worth it. Now, what could go wrong... after what we have witnessed? Well... I just have to say... I'm called Higeki Kuroi for a reason and one of them is because I always think about the worst that could happen, so... thinks CAN and WILL get worst.  
  
**Cheers!** .


	13. Something no one had to know

Why do things get more difficult when one is trying to do things fast and well?... it doesn't matter! Here's another chapter. Chapter 13... whoa.... bad luck... let's skip it. ;)... Just kidding. I don't believe in those things... but I'm not saying that you shouldn't if you do... Anyway... I did promise that things would get worst. And I have a gift for always looking at the worst side of things... Mwahahahaha... Let's end the drama and start the chapter.  
  
Making his debut... The Tragic One (TTO) will read the disclaimer of this story.  
  
**TTO**:Disclaimer, there isn't anything worser than a story with monotonous disclaimers. Author glares evilly at TTO But that doesn't mean this one is. Prepare yourself for another... monotonous thing. The author owns Ztal, SsAnImE owns Kiomi, Coga owns Viktor, Anerkey owns Rayne, Mediciner owns Stricken (Strike), leirbag10 owns Zeph, yawns and Bushi Tenshi Katsumi owns Nanta... I guess that covers it... Oh.. Aisler doesn't own FF:CC... nor anything of it.. except his great ideas of making a sequel until another person steals his idea... but intelligent people think alike... maybe that's why I don't think like BTK... oh well... Enjoy the chapter!  
  
** A "Rayney" day:**  
  
"I was the one supposed to go away... not them" said Zeph bathed in tears.  
  
All of us were silent, and I thought of giving Zeph's family a funeral. We didn't bury the bodies since we had not found them. Instead, we buried the eyeglasses and a ribbon Kiomi had found. After, we prayed for the spirits journey, and it started to rain. Then, at the most important part of the prayer, someone's elbow touched me.  
  
"Not now" I whispered, but the person continued to hit me with his/her elbow. After, the impacts got stronger, I decided to look at the annoying and insisting Nymph. I was about to ask her what was wrong when I saw the Blue Gemini (Stricken had gotten rid of the Red One at Althena). I took my daggers fast and yelled that there was a huge problem. I dodged the giant blade and attacked the Gemini at the waist... nothing happened. We had to get rid of its armor. It hit me with a punch and I was sent back flying and landed on a bed of flowers. I knew it was Nanta's doing and I had to thank her, but it wasn't the precise moment to do so.  
  
"Kiomi! Melt his armor!" I yelled not knowing where she was. I looked at my right and saw that Ztal was knocked out cold and the monster was about to finish him of. All of our attacks didn't harm him at all. Maybe that was the end of Ztal... but it really wasn't his time to go. The giant's sword was stopped by unnatural forces. A blast of light blinded me but I sure did feel an aura around me. Maybe it was Zeph's doing. I had noticed that he always had a pure energy coming out of him. I got my vision back and noticed that the Gemini's sword was behind Ztal. I was stronger. This time I could slice a part of the Gemini's armor. Little by little he had no armor left. I couldn't help stabbing my daggers in his body, as Zeph and everyone that had a bladed weapon did. Viktor did the last shot. He and everyone else focused their magics in his shot. And a phenomenal attack finished the Gemini.  
  
"So that's what they call Ultima" said Viktor falling to the floor.  
  
We finished the prayers and continued to go back to Awrya... I had never heard of that town. Oh! We took the Gemini's armor and sword since Kiomi's and Ztal's parents worked with weaponry in their own special ways. I looked at Viktor and noticed he was happy. I think he is happy because he can rest now. Nobody will be following him... but what about the person that ordered those Gemini's to follow him? It doesn't matter anymore we're seven people in a caravan. Fulfilling missions and bringing hope is our job... I never thought I had such a great value in this world. Ha... just a few more days to continue my new life.  
  
We camped at Althena town next to its remaining crystal and nature. We needed some wood for fire and for setting up our tents. We only needed two. one for the boys and one for the girls... simple fact of life. We got the wood we needed and settled. The sky was beautiful. Not a cloud in sight. The moons blessed us with it's light. The protectors of Moona, the moons. There have been a lot of legends according to the origin of our planet. According to one of them, three beautiful women were born at an eclipse of a moon. They always ran around when the moon was at their sights. But, one day a solar eclipse turned them into moons... and the moons showed how they had been in their lives. The moon that shone brightly that night was Marya, the pure and hoping one. It was a yellow light that pacified anyone that was touched by it. Selph, a girl that had her balance. She was half good and half bad. No one could believe how well-balanced she was... even though they sometimes wished that she was like her older sister Marya. She didn't listen to them. That's what helped her reach her goals. She was the blue half moon. The sister that was in the middle, Waleska, was the evil one. She never did anything serious, but anytime there was a mischivieous action, everyone knew who to accuse. Waleska, the obscure red (almost black) moon, her powers are unknown to this day. No one ever researched that moon. They still think that, because she was the more evil one of the three girls, the moon wouldn't be doing any good things for us. So it was better to not know than to be worrying because of the power. I don't think that way. Now, Waleska is the moon that comes out every five years. And Marya comes out every three months. The other nights, Selph wanders the land guiding good and evil. But... no one has ever seen the three moons at the same time... I wonder what would happen.  
  
It was getting late... I got into the tent and tried to sleep. I was asleep in less than two minutes. I was completely exhausted because of our work.  
  
**Nanta's fixing the land:**  
  
This was one of those nights I couldn't shut an eye. And there was a lot for me to do. I looked at the town. It was so sad. Only some bushes were alive. I couldn't stand it. I went towards the small lake surrounding the crystal. I put on the hood of my cape, since it was cold and then put my hands in the water. I felt how my energy went out of my hands to the water. Fastly I noticed how that cherry blossoms got more life. The dry land was starting to get green and the dry spots got filled with crystal-clear water. Tree grew, flowers bloomed... it was a rebirth of the place. I got my hands out of the water and dried them.  
  
"Impressive" I heard someone say.  
  
I turned my back and found Viktor.  
  
"Don't you ever sleep?" I asked him.  
  
"Never could... never will" he said with a smile on his face. He did really look at peace.  
  
"I see you've got the power to manipulate nature... That's something unusual to see. But not in a Nymph" he told me.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that. There's only one Nymph that can control nature every fifty years. I had luck to have this powers. Unlike the other great Nymph's that have this power, I can't control it. It just pops out when it is needed".  
  
"What if the power takes over you? You know it has happened" Strike's voice was heard.  
  
"Well... I'm not the one who's going to worry about that... yet I'll try to control the powers so I won't cause any problems" I answered in hopes he wouldn't ask me another of those questions. And I was right...  
  
I heard a yawn and looked at the sleepy Rayne.  
  
"What are you guys doing at this hour?" she asked after another yawn.  
  
"Talking Rayne, can't you see it?" Strike answered rudely.  
  
"You don't have to be that way, we just woke her up" I defended the selkie.  
  
"Whatever... as if I cared" said Strike taking a seat.  
  
We all sat on the ground and looked at the stars and at Marya. Then the question just came out of nowhere.  
  
"So... do you guys have any family alive?" asked Viktor. The word alive kept repeating itself in my mind. The guilt entered into my mind until someone answered the question.  
  
"I haven't heard anything about them for five years. I don't know if they're alife... and really don't care if they are" Rayne answered. I thought her answer was cold... but I could notice that from deep inside her heart she was freeing a lot of pain she had kept for a long time.  
  
"My father was and alcoholic" she continued. "As so was my mother. I only remember Saphire's love towards me... that's the only family I'd care for" she said looking to another place. Her heart was tightening itself... she had pain... but I didn't know why."What about you Viktor?"  
  
"My family... My mother died when she gave me birth... and I don't have any brothers at all. My father died in what was our bar. The... the... Gemini's... they took care of it" he said while closing his hand into a fist. "But I finally revenged my father's death... even though it was a case of survival".  
  
Another moment of silence went by...  
  
"What the heck? Everyone is talking so I'll talk" said a not normal Stricken. "Yes, I still have a living family. but they don't accept me. I'm not a full blooded mage. But it's not as if I'm a mutant or something... I still don't know what is my other half of blood. But I don't have that urge to find out which it is" Strike answered calmly. I noticed that he had already surpassed it and that the moment I didn't want to come had arrived.  
  
"What about you Nanta?" I heard Strike ask.  
  
"My parents are dead... never met them..." I answered panicked.  
  
"So who raised you?" asked Rayne.  
  
"My brother..."  
  
"And where is he?" asked Viktor this time  
  
I panicked once again. The word "alive" and "killed" ran freely around my mind. Dark memories came back to me... I couldn't hold it... so I... I shouted it.  
  
"I killed my brother!"  
  
I couldn't help to run away and hide inside a hollow tree. I didn't want to know the way they'd react to a killer... but I think I should have said it was in self-defense before running away... now it is too late.

-----------------------------------------------------  
End of a great and hard-worked chappie... Nobody, except BTK, expected that of Nanta... (I forgot the pesky review readers... I've got to put a notice... NO READING REVIEWS IN THIS STORY OR THE SURPIRSES WILL BE SPOILED!... thank you)  
  
**TTO**: Way to go chief...  
  
**Me**: Nobody asked you... and keep cleaning the mess I did while trying to get ideas for this chapter. As for those loyal readers... keep reading! I promise I will finish this story... But I still don't know how long I should do it... so tell me.. should I keep writing a lot of chapters or try to end it the fastest way possible? (it doesn't matter.. I'll still write chapters... but anyways... It's good for me to know your opinion).  
  
Cheers! (this not geeky... BTK!)


	14. About time

Chapter 14 finished just two days before school starts... it's so unfair. But school isn't that bad... I never said that nor typed that TTO hits my head  
  
**TTO**: That should knock him out. Now Aisler here was trying to work for a change and he finished the chappie. I think he isn't trying to do Cliffies... but I think it's a gift from time to time. Now read the story (yeah, you can go directly to the story, no need in reading the Disclaimer).  
  
**Ztal**: I'm going to read it then...  
  
**TTO**: Fine, do whatever you want...  
  
**Ztal**: Disclaimer: The KO'ed Aisler doesn't own FF:CC nor anything created by Square Enix. The story is written by him even though he gets help from his reviewers. Let's see what am I missing... well you already know the OC's... so... I FiNiShEd!

**Viktor: First sleep...**  
  
_Everything turned awful afterwards. Nanta had disappeared and all of a sudden Strike's "friendly" mood changed. Zeph was in a depression... Rayne was fighting with Strike. Kiomi had departed with Boko to find Nanta... and Ztal... Ztal was... about to explode.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" he screamed pissed off, but Rayne and Strike didn't listen to him.  
  
"What the heck is your problem, Mr. double personality!?" asked a really mad Rayne.  
  
"Just leave me alone" said Strike slowly, as if not irritated, moving away from the angry one, but not the crystal's protection.  
  
I was nervous. My knees were shaking and I didn't know what to do... All of a sudden things went wrong... I looked at the sky in hopes of a wishing star, but what I saw was that there was no moon. No moon meant that everything without the power to resist it will be cursed. The curse varies... and this time it seemed like destruction. Yet I still didn't know what to do. Everything was so wrong! I wished it was all gone. For me to be gone. I didn't want to feel this pain that I felt. Why did I bring bad thngs to people!? Why am I a Jynx... I couldn't go on... I got my shotgun and aimed at my head... slowly, I pulled the trigger.  
_  
I woke up all scared and soaked up in sweat. But what confused me the most was that... I was **"sleeping"**. I left that question hanging and noticed that It was 6:00 Am. Ztal, Zeph and Strike were all in ther tent for my relief. I got out of the tent and noticed that the town was still the same. It hadn't changed a bit. Yet, because of my worries, I peeked inside the girls' tent. It was all silent, but I noticed that Nanta wasn't in it. I heard a yawn and then a gasp.  
  
"_Hentai_ alert!" screamed Kiomi slamming a pillow at my face (the pillow did sure feel like it had rocks in it).  
  
I fell to the floor (outside of the tent) and fell unconscious.  
  
I got back to my senses after five minutes. I saw that Nanta was fanning me with a leaf, and noticed the change of environment around me... it was all like in the dream... the town looked alive again. I was confused, but yet calmed at last... but not for long.  
  
"What were you doing, you peeping Tom?" asked Rayne.  
  
"I was checking on you... I'm not like that" I answered starting to stand up.  
  
"You were trying to see us naked, how dare you?" asked Kiomi.  
  
"I didn't... I just wanted to check if everything was okay..."  
  
"And why?... and, yes, you must tell us" said Rayne scaring me by every second.  
  
I told them about my first... don't know if last nightmare.  
  
Afterwards, they started mumbling to themselves... until Kiomi talked a little bit loud... and technically... I wasn't a meddling Nordic.  
  
"So, now we're four people that also had the same experience... don't you think it means something?" said Kiomi.  
  
"Well... I think it's still a mere coincidence... what about you Nanta?" asked Rayne.  
  
"It's totally normal for me... I once dreamed that I was with another boy in the end of the world and we hid below a concert stage and survived the encounter but then something that I don't remember happened..." she answered naturally.  
  
I noticed that Rayne and Kiomi raised her brows in an expression of "o-kaaaaaaay".  
  
"Besides" continued Nanta "didn't you know that if you don't tell you dreams/nightmares to someone, they'll become true?"  
  
"That's not the point here, Nanta" continued Rayne. "It's about a nightmare most of us had..."  
  
"I have an idea!" Kiomi yelled and I looked to another place... so it wouldn't seem like I was over-hearing their conversation.  
  
I heard some sounds like... **"Shut UP!"**... and... something falling to the floor. I looked back, but they were all standing... maybe someone had fallen to the floor and gotten up fastly. Nevertheless... they continued their conversation.  
  
"What's your big idea, huh Kiomi?" asked Rayne.  
  
"Well I was thinking... that..." and she continued but I couldn't listen to them...   
  
I thought about the dream... I knew that what I had said in it was real... but what if what Nanta, Rayne and Strike said isn't? It doesn't matter... What mattered now was that I felt uncomfortable with the grins on the girls' faces...  
  
Nothing happened afterwards. They just forgave me and continued with their day... I was expecting another lecture, but I didn't care really. I went into the guys tent totally confused of the things that had just happened. I looked for my stuff, so we could continue the journey to Awrya, and I noticed that Ztal was sweating heavily. Strike had woke up at that moment and Zeph... he would sleep for about... five more hours. I went outside of the tent and heard a loud scream coming from it... I went back in, and obviously the girls appeared... out of "nowhere". Ztal had woken up. He was pale, and seemed scared. I looked at the girls and those three nodded to each other. What were they planning that I couldn't hear ? Why were they with those secrets. Well... it doesn't matter. Thanks to Ztal's screaming, Zeph got up... and we continued our journey.  
  
I forgot about the girl thing. I had a small reminisce when we arrived at the fork division where Kiomi and Ztal had found me.  
  
"Viktor" I weakly heard... still thinking.  
  
"Viktor" it just kept repeating itself... until...  
  
"Viktor!" yelled Kiomi making me return to Moona. "Are you okay?"   
  
I nodded and continued to go silently... then I heard some sounds behind some bushes and I wasn't the only one.  
  
"You guys heard that... right?" asked Zeph, giving Strike a chance to breath because of all the things he was talking of.  
  
The "caravan" stopped.  
  
"Yu-huh" answered Nanta.  
  
Kiomi and Ztall checked the whole area and found nothing. But, the sound was heard again. I noticed our orbs shine for a moment. Nanta started to control nature... once again. Some vines lifted some guys... I should say, a male and female Selkies.  
  
"Let me go!" yelled the girl.  
  
"Don't let them, Nanta. Stricken and I know this two... And Ztal does know that guy".  
  
"You mean he's...-  
  
"Yeah, he's my ex-partner. Davis. And the girl..." answered Rayne.  
  
"She's Rayne's sister, Yara" Strike answered.  
  
"She never was and never will Strike, and you know it" said Rayne feeling insulted. I then noticed another true of the nightmare... Rayne hates her family... wonder what happened to Nanta's brother...  
  
Ztal: Suspicion of nightmares  
  
What is this... I had a dream about Rayne hating her family... What the heck is wrong here?!? I don't know... But what matters the most is the thieves in front of us.  
  
"Let me go you bunch of inepts!" said Yara struggling to get out of the vines grip.  
  
"I was going to let you go but I changed my mind. Rayne, where do you want me to hang them from?" asked Nanta.  
  
"The tallest tree you can find" answered Rayne with a small grin on her face.  
  
A tree in front of us began to grow quickly and Nanta left the two bandits _hanging _out... literally.  
  
We continued the road and I could finally see Awrya. I couldn't help but fly as fast as possible to get there, and so did Kiomi. I heard some screams behind me, but I didn't care really. I was too happy to return to my home. At the entrance, Kiomi's and my parents, as also the whole town, were waiting for us. I tackled my father without wanting to. I hugged him really hard, and also my mother.   
  
"It sure seems you've grown a little bit" said my brother.  
  
I didn't talk, I just smiled at him. Thoughts of my journey came back to me. All the people we met, all the bad times we had. But we always persevered. And thanks to Tipa we got home on time... Hey! The guys were the one that screamed!  
  
I looked back and saw that they were on the floor. Boko had a grin on his face and Kupo was, well, holding the chalice. We presented them and showed the armor of the Gemini we had slayed. Kenji's (Kiomi's father) and my father's faces had to be recorded. We gave the complete armor (sword and armor) to my father, since he was an alchemist and we needed the instructions to create weapons... It was so good to have an alchemist parent and a blacksmith neighbor.  
  
The citizens returned to their work, letting us breathe after a huge tide of questions, like:  
  
"What did you encounter?"  
"How's everything out there?"  
"And who's the crazy crew?"  
  
Well, I answered some questions... Kiomi answered the rest of them (meaning that I answered a 0.01%... you get the point). I went home, while Kiomi gave the others a tour of the town, I was completely exhausted and awaiting my first myrrh festival.

**Kiomi's tour guide!**  
  
"Step right up, step right up. The sensational Awrya tour will start right now" I said moving the first stop. "Here we have the crystal, it is beautifully decorated with Fire bushes and Crystal-berry bushes, only meant for chocobos and moogles"  
  
"I'll go on my own, this is going to take too long" said Strike leaving the group.  
  
"Fine be that way... you'll get lost in less than a..." I finished since Stricken had already gone away. "Anyone else wants to join him?"  
  
"I'll go with him" Rayne murmured "just to keep an eye on him".  
  
I sighed and continued with Nanta, Zeph and Viktor. I showed them the farm, the fishing area (and surfing for teens like me), Market place, the Taylor and every necessity in the town... like a bowling place and shopping mall! Grin on my face When we went to my house (which is next to Ztal's) we found my father and Streid (Ztal's father) talking with Touku.  
  
"Oh, Kiomi. I just wanted to talk to you. We were thinking that, if you're companions don't have any problems with it, they could stay in Awrya" said Touku.  
  
"Excuse me sir, you mean it... as for only tonigh or for our whole lives" asked Viktor.  
  
"For as long as you want and can" Touku assured him. "And don't worry, I was talking with your father so you could stay with some of your friends, but because of certain things, you can only have one guest, right Kenji?"  
  
"Yeah. So, the Nymph will be staying with us. And her name is?" my father asked.  
  
"Nanta" The four of us answered at the same time and then laughed a little.  
  
"And, Viktor I presume" said Streid pointing at Zeph.  
  
"I'm Viktor" he said moving forward.  
  
"Oh... sorry there little fellow. Well then, you'll be staying at our house" Ztal's father said.  
  
"About the others that are left, they'll be given a home, don't worry about it" said Touku. (and by the way... he's a clavat). "Now you may continue with you tour, Kiomi"  
  
I did as I was told... but I had already finished the tour. I told Zeph to inform Rayne and Strike about the house they're going to have... what an envy. But I had to go home... to show the house to Nanta and to get ready for the festival... what a thrill.  
  
**-At nighT-**  
  
I was holding one of the chalices and Ztal the other one. The others were holding the torches. Touku was standing between us and the crystal. Then he mumbled some words that I couldn't decipher. They were some soundless words. Afterwards, the myrrh inside the chalices went out slowly, flying in the air like particles. Then the music began slowly, as in a moment of prayer. The chalices were empty by then and the city was safe for another year. Then the party started! We all danced at our favorite music. It was something that I would never forget. The festival ended and I went into my room, which I shared with Nanta now. Some thoughts hit my mind... What dangers will we encounter next year... what would have happened if we didn't save Viktor... I kept like that for long but I finally caught some sleep thanks to the night breeze... but with it some words got to me... they said: _"don't worry sis... I'll get my revenge"_  
  
**TTO**: That was the end... of the chapter, don't be scared. Who might be the guy/girl that wants his/her revenge? I know, but I won't tell... What do you think Ztal?  
  
**Ztal**: Zzz... Zzzz... Zz... Zzzz...  
  
**TTO**: He's sleeping... I forgot... WAKE UP!  
  
**Ztal**: You didn't have to do that... so... leave me alone expands his wings and blasts off TTO At last, some peace and quiet... Oh, and don't forget to wait for the next chappie, even though things will get harder because of school...  
  
**Aisler**: What happened here touches his head. Lemme get my hands on that TTO... But... while I get him... Enjoy your vacations... those that still have them...  
  
_**Cheers!**_


	15. Second time

Chapter 15 has finally arrived after two difficult school weeks. Man... school's got me nuts. Especially that chemistry class. But I'm still writing. Sorry for the tardy update. But I'm trying to do my best!

**TTO**: Cheap excuse.

**Me:** You shut up or else...

**TTO: **Or else what?

**Me: **You shouldn't have said that... Ztal, take over for the disclaimer.

**Ztal:**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, Aisler doesn't own anything except me... but sometimes I do wonder it... anyway... You know who belongs to who and what belongs to what... so there's no reason to explain it now... maybe in another chapter. Oh, wait... the soreness in Aisler's head was fulfilled by the chemistry class... I guess that covers it.

**Zeph: Giving the facts**

This time I'm going to talk about the MOST important things that happened to me and the other caravanners in our stay in Awrya. Let's start with the closest things... Heavy sigh Rayne and Strike. If there could be a pair that fought more than those two I'd give 'em all of my property (which isn't a lot...). The first night they were in the house they were fighting because there was only **ONE **bed in the house... I decided to sleep in it while they kept fighting over who would sleep in it... I guess I won that one... Then, I had the feeling that someone was watching and... it was Kiomi. She told me not to tell Strike and Rayne that she was trying to get them together... and I still think it's impossible to see them like a couple (even though they fight like one). Nevertheless, Kiomi hasn't given up... but she has lost the first war. Besides that... we had to go to SCHOOL... it was one of the worst but good things that happened. I learned to use my new and upgraded weapong (Streid and Kenji had finally finished with the Gemini's armor and sword). And I also developed my pshychic abilities. Though I wish I could have had more free days... I studied every single day... except wednesdays... how odd is that?!? But I learned some **other** things there, like, for example:

Kiomi hates Algebra... or should I say... al kinds of Math. Ztal stinks at History. Nanta doesn't do anything, except sleeping and asking at which page we are when the teacher told us to do some exercises, and then she didn't do them... then at the day before the test she asked Ztal how to do the exercises... Strike was still his kept-in self. Rayne was positively... not **SCHOOL-MATERIAL.** I saw that living with Yukes had payed off... I still miss them... They used to surprise me everytime it was my birthday... now I'm the one amazing them... The world spins just too fast... and it won't give anyone a break.

The guys... The hadn't changed a bit. Except that Kiomi's hair was longer. And she grew a little bit... Though I knew some changes were made inside, I didn't noticwe them. So... we're still moving on. And the future, nobody knows.

The year continued as normal... having all the kinds of celebrations we were supposed to have. On Christmas we were able to choose what we wanted to do with the armor. I decided I wanted an armor and Kiomi too. Strike wanted an amulet as Nanta didn't ask for anything in particular. Viktor and Rayne re-designed their guns. Ztal chose to get a new weapon. So we got to the night before we left the village... the first time for me... and the second for Kiomi and Ztal. The town was in aspiritual celebration. They prayed for a journey of peace and good work for us, the caravanners. This time... we only needed one chalice this time... I don't know why. But I guess things will be better.

That night, I couldn't sleep, and I wasn't the only one. All of us, the caravanners (that'll be our group name now) couldn't sleep for many reasons. I didn't sleep because I was too excited. Ztal was nervous... etcetera... Marya shone greatly in a great moment. Even though the moon pacified me, I still couldn't sleep. We had a silent campfire. We talked about the great times we had before and some embarassing moments we had... We continued talking until we got tired. We had finally fallen asleep.

"Can someone wake him up!?" screamed Nanta getting out of the room.

I couldn't believe that I woke up before Viktor... He was still snoozing and Nanta was eager to begin the journy.

"Leave this to me" said Ztal going to the bathroom. He then entered Viktor's room with a glass full of cold water and threw it on him.

"Help! I'm drowning! Help!" screamed Viktor, _swimming_ on his bed.

I bursted in laughs and couldn't stop laughing until we embarked on a ship. We went to the first discovered continent. The one in which the peopleof Tipa lived. We wanted to thank them for their help and also to look for myrrh in different places. I went to the rest room and got some shut-eye since I hadn't sleep well... and besides... I'm sea sick...

**Ztal:"Aye aye captain!"**

We had embarked starting once again our journey. What kinds of trouble will we find... or what kind of trouble will find us? Hmph... It's obvious that things will get different here. I have never gone to Tipa... and never seen a map of the place... Well, once I saw one... but I was just too bored to really take a good look... so I snoozed and I don't remember anything about it. That doesn't matter, we'll find our way... we usually do.

It was the perfect day for sailing, the sky was neat, not a cloud in sight. The sea was tranquil, and the trip would take at least four hours. It was something that I didn't like at the beginning... I would have preferred flying. But I don't know where to go. Anyways we continued to sail. I decided to start a conversation with anyone... I was too impatient.

"Hey Strike" I said to him. He didn't answer.

"So, what do you think, finally, of Awrya?" I asked trying to have a conversation, but it wasn't efficient.

"Sorry, the lines are too busy at the moment, please leave a message after the tone. Beep" said Rayne like an operator. I laughed and she talked to me more. "Don't worry. He's like that. I thought you would know that by now"

"Yeah, me too... But I was in desperate need of talking with someone. I'm getting bored" I replied.

"You can talk to me" said Rayne and with those words the ship began to shake fiercely.

"What's wrong, Doren!?" yelled Kiomi.

"There's a whirlpool!" answered the captain of the ship.

Then I noticed that we were going around and around.

"Everybody hold on to something... we're going to sink for a moment!" Doren warned us.

"Let's try to no get separated... at least stay in pairs" I said holding Rayne's hand.

She didn't say anything... she was breathing easily at the moment... then we took our last breath and submerged.

I felt that her grip was getting weaker, but I didn't let her go. I surrounded ourselves with my wings, then the pressure was less. I didn't know what happened to the others. I felt the pressure getting weaker so got us out of my wings. Then I saw the legendary sea snake spinning around us. Then it ceased it action. It somehow felt that I was looking at it. It charged towards me. Rayne was unconscious and we had to get out of the way. I started swimming towards the surface but couldn't get out. I saw something dive to the water and pull us up just in time, the _Leviathan_ had missed us by a second. Kiomi had saved us. Then the ship was emerging from the ocean with the rest of the group.I had forgotten I could fly, my nerves wouldn't let me though. As we got to the ship the water began to get calmed. The dorms in the ship were all soaked up with water and saomeone was missing... Zeph! I opened the door and looked for him. He was still breathing since there was a small space with air. Then all got black. I got outside and saw the tidal wave and on top of it the Leviathan. All of us, except Viktor, ran into the dorms, I really don't know why. Then I found that our orbs were shining. What better moment for Viktor's control of water to appear? Then the battle for the control of the wave started. At first, it was seemed like we would be doomed... but I were doomed I wouldn't have written this... but Viktor had stopped the wave before it hit the ship. The wave went up slowly, and what amazed me more was that not even a single drop of water fell to the floor. Rayne couldn't stand doing nothing and ordered us to get out of the watery room. We did what we were told and then she casted a ray of lightning.It hit Leviathan directly, but his scales made him reasist the attack. As for me, I watched how things in the dormitory burned into crisps when the lightning touched the water. The Leviathan wasn't alone. Some _Sahagins_ appeared from behind, there were like seven. Doren surrounded us with _protect _and _reflect_ magic. And also casted _hastega_ to the whole group. He did it because he always saved _magicite_. Strike was too angry, first by the fact that he got wet, and second, because of doing nothing... so he desintegrated the Sahagins in a blink of an eye. The Leviathan, filled with rage, was about to hit us with a tail whip. I then remembered I could control ice. I focused my energy and a chilly ray froze the tsunami and with it Leviathan and the part of the ocean where we were. I had exagerated my power a little bit. But thanks to Kiomi we could get back to our way thanks to her melting maneuvers.After a fourth of a day, we arrived at Port Tipa. With our salvages on our backs we began the trail to Tipa... but Kiomi stopped us. She grinned slightly and went back to the ship.

"What do you think she did now?" asked Strike completely soaked.

"I have no idea" answered Viktor.

A loud "KWEH!" was heard... and everyone was shocked when they saw that Boko had survived the journey.

"That's my little fellow" said Kiomi petting the chocobo and giving him some treats.

Suddenly, Kupo popped out of one of the bags Boko had on.

"What are you doing here Kupo?" I asked, with a shocked_-er _face than before.

"Kupo!" he only answered, flying with his heavy and wet body, laying on my backpack to rest... and yes, he almost dropped the chalice, but Zeph saved it... thank goodness.

We began to follow the road and we found a small cave.

"What is this?" asked Kiomi.

"That's a Moogle Nest. Let's go inside with Kupo" answered Zeph, and Kiomi had run inside the cave really fast.

"I'll wait outside" said Rayne.

"What about you Strike?" I asked since Viktor and Zeph had gone inside the cave.

"Whatever" he mumbled sitting on a rock, thinking, once again.

I slyghtly sighed and entered the nest. I saw Kiomi with a red can spray pointing at Kupo. I ran rapidly to get the can out of her hands, after screaming a long NO.

"What are you doing?" asked Kiomi looking at me with the red spray can.

"I'm saving **my** moogle" I said trying to give the can to the Hut moogle but kiomi grasped it.

"I want to paint Kupo red!" she yelled pulling extremely hard.

"I'm not letting you... if Kupo's going to get his her dyed it will be blue!" I pulled back the can.

Soon a gaze fight began. And poor Kupo was kind of... himself... yeah, ge didn't do anything about it sigh . So, Kiomi could rip the red spray can out of my hands. I fastly looked for the blue spray can and the painting battle started.

"Move away... He looks cuter **red**" said Kiomi pushing me and continuing to paint Kupo.

"Blue!" I kept painting in the colored-gas-contaminated-place.

We kept the "blue" "red" fight and soon the gaseous mess was gone... just to reveal the mess of a moogle we had left. Kupo was painted in... three different tones of color. Blue, red and violet... But it all looked great. It looked like natural... or so I thought. I then looked at Kiomi and she sprayed me on the face... I wouldn't let that go that easily. I took my can and sprayed hair back.

"Are they okay?" asked Viktor

"They sure don't seem like it" answered Nanta.

Kiomi and I stopped. We looked at them and started spraying them. They ran for cover! But we finally caught them and sprayed them... and the Hut moogle was following us... what a way to start our journey.

**Ztal:** And they still don't arrive. Maybe they'll be back in the next chapter. I'm not sure. But I'm sure that this story will keep going on. So Keep Reading.

Cheers! .  
  
P.S. I'm waiting for your updates Mediciner! :D


	16. Assasin on the loose

I never thought I would get this far! Well, I admit that I may have crossed the line in this chapter with someone (leirbag10). But I hope he/she understands. Now! Enjoy this hard-worked suspense-having chapter! leave stage 

**TTO**: Is he finally gone?

**Aisler**: Yeah...

**TTO: **I thought he would never go...

**Me: **I thought you wouldn't show your face... Kiomi, please do the honors this time!

**Kiomi:**Disclaimer: This is my first disclaimer... YEAH! Now, you all know that Mediciner owns Stricken, and that he will be in love with Anerkey's Rayne (sooner or later). The young and french speaking Viktor is of COGA. The guy that's trying to save TTO from thew beating of his life is owned by the author of the story (two thumbs up!). Zeph is owned by ther misterious reviewer, leirbag10. And I'm from SsAnImE. Now that was a different disclaimer.

**Strike**: More than a loss...  
  
Hey I came here on a journey to get Myrrh... not to take care of a bunch of toddlers. Ztal was about to spray me but I managed to stop him.

_ Flashback _  
_"Do it and you won't live to return to your town" I admonished him._

_"... I wasn't going to" said Ztal hiding the can and looking to his right. Then he shouted:"NOW" _

_Kiomi sprayed me of red and Rayne of green... they had it planned... I was going to kill them, but first I went to the sea to take out the colors. I got them out and got my vengeance._

_ End of flashback _

We continued our path to Tipa. We didn't have a caravan... again! What's wrong with this winged vreatures? Just because they can fly they don't need a caravan... what about **US**!?!? Sorry, got carried away a little bit there. So we continued the path as I have said around three times. And we could decide to go either to Tipa or get a drop of myrrh from _River Belle Path_. It was obvbious that we were going to River Belle Path, but we had to camp. It was late. And we needed our sleep. I heard that the monsters in this continent are more stronger than in ours. But that's only what I heard. This time we came more prepared with camping tents. That night, the moon was behind the clouds. I could barely see. But I was going to sleep so I didn't care. I went into the tent and with my staff in hand closed my eyes... but couldn't sleep because Zeph talked to me.

"What do you have there on your back?" he asked, and I didn't know what he was talking about.

I took my coat off, besides it was hot. Then I saw a crystal shaped like an orb. Yet it was still a myrrh crystal. I put it in the coat's pocket and returned to my sleep. Zeph kept talking but I put him on mute in my mind. Those are a good things of being a Black Mage, complete control of the mind... or is the mind having complete control of the life... who knows... I got some shut-eye after the question.

_The wind was blowing fiercefully. I was outside and everything was spinning really fast. I fell to the floor, completely nauseated. After throwing up I heard someone calling Nanta. It was a weak voice but I could understand clearly (with all the confusion around me). It came from some woods. I went near it and everytime the voice grew louder. I look behindmeto see if the tents were there, but it was pitch black. 'Is there anyone around here' I asked hoping that the orbs would lit up. I was all alone again. I kept going towards the forest. When I got real close to it I saw some eyes. They had a thirst of vengeance. Who was that? Why did it call for Nanta? Questions kept popping out of my mind but I was interrupted by an attack of the man that appeared from the bushes. He missed me by an inch. He came back attacking and yelling "You know where Nanta is!". This time he hit me in the stomach. I landed on the floor with my knees... the punchy took away my breath. _

_"Tell me where she is" said the man raising me by the hair._

_"I... don't know" I struggled to say. He then smacked my face. I was cut._

_"Tell me where she is, unless you want to die" he said holding a weapon that I couldn't see well._

_"I told you that I don't know!" I said,being slammed to the floor afterwards._

_"Fine! You chose your destiny... Now say goodbye" said the man._

_I tried to contrlo his weapon with my magic. But I couldn't. I was too tired to do so. I prepared for my death. I never thought I would have been killed that way. I heard two blades. I opened my eyes and Zeph was there. The unknown man made a feint to attack me again, and he used that to attack Zeph, since he had moved his spear to defend me. He had both of his arms up and the attacker sliced Zeph with a horizontal attack. Zeph reamined still for a moment. then he fell to the floor. The man grabbed him by his wings and drops of blood were falling. "If you want to save him go to River Belle" said the man leaving with Zeph. I looked to the spot where Zeph had fallen it was completely soaked with blood. I stood from the floor when a strong breeze came and made him fall._

I woke up all covered by sweat. I was outside and it was morning. I tried to stand up and my stomach hurt. Some things from the dream seemed true. I looked at the ground where Zeph was. There was no blood stain. I then went to the tent... Zeph wasn't there. I decided to go and look for him on my own. I took my jacket... but then I remembered I needed a myrrh crystal to go on. I put my hand inside its pocket... just to remember that I had a crystal there. I held the crystal and put my hand out of the protection of the chalice. I noticed how my hand was surrounded by the essence of myrrh. I looked for my staff and went to River Belle Path.

I saw a road of dried blood. The stones around the path also had blood. To make things creepier, there were no monsters. It's as if the "dream guy" had killed them. I didn't really know if Zeph would be in Ribver Belle... I just followed my instincts. I finally encountered a fiend. It was a _Goblin Leader_. I had no time to waste. I grabbed my staff and send the Goblin flying. I stopped the meditation and the Goblin fell hard to the floor, making him die at the moment of contact. I decided to go faster. If the blood was from who I thought it was then I had to arrive just in time to save him. I got to the bridge. It wasn't broken as I once I heard. I hurried and got to a moogle's house.

"Kupo! Watch out! There's a maniac over there!" said the moogle pointing at a small path next to the tight of the river.

"Thank you" I said, not remembering the last time I had said those two words.

"Are you insane!? He carried a dead Lilty!!!! He'll do the same with you!" screamed the moogle.

I ignored him. The thought that Zeph would let go of his life like that couldn't enter my mind.

'I have to save you, Zeph. I can't let you die here, River Belle won't be your grave' I thought as I went to the passage.

I arrived at a waterfall and saw a giant crab dying slowly. I couldn't help but kill him fastly. at least it would stop his pain.

"Thank you for that. The beast tried to keep me shocked with his last breaths, but you broke the spell" said the guy from the dream at the shore of the lagoon. "You know you just liberated your death, not mentioning to witness your friend's".

He raised Zeph and threw him to the floor. He was completely soaked up in blood. I lost concentration there, and I had to pay the price. The man hit me once again, butthis time at the ribs. I felt a crack, but stood up. It hurt really bad. I leaned of my staff. I tried to focus once again, but the pain blocked my easeness to control my power. The guy landed a left hook to my ribs. I guessed his plan was to finish me slowly... I wasn't going to go down that easily. I felt some energy running through my veins. The orb it was shining. I then noticed that the guy had an awesome agility. I stopped his punch. The guy seemed shocked when I did that. I held my staff fiercefully. It was color red. I could manage to creat a giant ball of darkness. I threw it at him. It blasted him towards the waterfall. I casted _flare_ just to be sure that nothing would go wrong. The water evaporated and there were no signs of life there. I went towards Zeph. He was still breathing. I covered his wound with my coat. It was a deep one. Then Zeph woke up from his unconsciousness.

"Strike" he managed to mumble. "Am I going to..."

"No, you're going to be fine. Nothing has happened" I said... I was about to cry.

"I know what's going to happen. I accept the truth" he said with some coughs in the way. "You know, I was raised by Yukes..."

"Yeah... you're a smart one" I told him.

"I... I want you to tell the others good-bye. That I would have like to return to Awrya... but that my family needed me" I nodded while he spoke. "And Strike. I'll be watching over you... and take this" he said handing me the Daeva's Chain Bracelet.

"Zeph! Don't dare to fade!" I yelled at him. But had silence for an answer. He was out. He had no pulse no more. I hugged him and cried. It was the first time that I cried because of someone...

Hours had gone by... and I gave Zeph a porr bury. He had no death wishes except the one of telling the others... Why did he have to go!? He was good. Different! He could control light... not many people do that. I then felt a sting on my arm, and I looked at the crystal. It was losing myrrh protection. I stayed there. I wasn't going to run away. I would let the death approach me.

I had lost complete protection of miasma. I closed my eyes and began to lose consciousness when I heard some voices say:"Look! There he is! Hurry!"

**Nanta:** It can't be

Oh my goodness! I knew that we would have found him where the blast of light appeared! But... I never thought things would go like this...

_ Flashback _

_"Has anyone seen Strike?" I asked._

_"You sure do seem interested of his whereabouts... do you like him by the way?" asked Rayne in a teasing way._

_"Oh come on... Well... he's kind'a cute, but that's not what I'm wondering about. I just feel like something's wrong..." I tolde Rayne. She just laughed. She thought that I was in love with Strike, which isn't true by the way._

_"I've been looking for Zeph like about half an hour and his not around" Kiomi told us, alarmed._

_"Zeph isn't here?!? Neither is Strike!" Viktor yelled from outside our tent (he had learned the valuable lesson)._

_"Now let's stay calmed people" said Ztal while he walked outside. "What the heck is this!?!?"_

_We all ran where Ztal was. There was a giant bloodstain._

_"You don't think that..." said Kiomi, then she gasped._

_"No, Stricken wouldn't kill Zeph... if that's what you're thinking. But something weird did happen here" Rayne answered Kiomi's worries... giving her others._

_'I have to save you, Zeph. I can't let you die here, River Belle won't be your grave' I heard Stike's voice in my mind.'_

_A sudden silent surrounded us. We all looked at each other. Withou saying a word we packed up everything and made haste (literally) towards River Belle Path. _

_ End of Flashback _

We had arrived just in time. Few more seconds and Strike would pass away. But, what I couldn't believe was that... Zeph...now was... gone. He didn't deserve to die so soon. He was so small. But he may be happier up there. With his family. I felt a swift breeze while a tear fellfrom my cheek. I looked at Strike. Then I saw a yellow light enter the chain hanging from his fists. It was Zeph... his spirit would stay with us. But mostly with Strike.

"No! You won't do that to Nanta you imbecile!" started to scream Strike.

"Calm down Strike. I'm here. Relax... tell us what's going on" said Rayne holding his hand.

"No... no... You won't take Nanta away from us. I won't let you! What's that all about vengeance!?!? I beth she doesn't even know you! **WHAT!?!?!** No! You're lying! You can't be her brother! You... you're dead..." Strike yelled. It all seemed like a nonsense... but then he started to combulse.

"We have to go to Tipa! **NOW**!" yelled Kiomi.

Ztal was trying to catch a drop of myrrh, next to the waterfall.

"Come on..." whispered Ztal impatiently crossing his arms and tapping his feet on the floor. "Hurry up..."

"Umm... Ztal, chill" said Viktor.

"What do you want me to chill about!?!? One of our friends is dying. The other one **is** dead. You know, it doesn't feel good!" answered the dragoon a little bitt harsh.

"You're not the only one Ztal, we too have the same problem" Viktor tried to make him uderstand.

"But I was the one supposed to bring **everyone** alive! If something had to happen it must have happened to me! Not to an innocent Lilty... **NOW FALL YOU STINKING DROP**!" Ztal answered, but he sure wasn't himself.

"Sorry, to interrupt... I heard what you were saying... want to join your friend?" asked a man with ripped and soaked clothes. He had an evil grin on his face, not mentioning an evil look. Viktor held his gun and place it on the man's forehead.

"Don't move or else!" Viktor admonished him. The guy spit him on the face. Then a loud bang was heard. The man dodged it.

"You can't be" I said starting to control my powers of nature.

**Kiomi:** I love this job. No one is going to take it away from me...

**Me**: And I dare you to say that again! You hear TTO?

**TTO: ** nods since his mouth is covered by duck tape 

**Ztal: **Sorry Kio, this is my job...

**Kiomi**: Well it's mine now, deal with it.... Keep READING! See y'all!

Cheers! . 


	17. The montokio

(Author enters stage, grabs microphone and starts walking) Well... Maybe leirbag10 isn't a mysterious guy after all... (rolls eyes) Fine! I'll admit it, I thought he wasn't reading the story! . I guess I was too sincere. But now I know **YOU** (points at leirbag10) **ARE READING**. I ask for an apology if needed... But, I've got some work for Zeph from where he is. Trust me, the character won't be lost. He will be... Why don't you find out??? So whose reading the Disclaimer???

**Kiomi and Ztal**: I am! (Both of them look at each other. And this time they can't do the spray can thingy)

**Me**: I have an idea. Why don't you play rock paper scissors?

(Kiomi and Ztal begin to play. Tie...Tie...Tie... They keep tying... I get bored of writing the same thing over and over and over.)

**Me**: Let's do this simple... Head or Tails?

**Kiomi**: Head (raspberry towards Ztal)

**Ztal: **Whatever, I wanted tails. (Sticks tongue out)

The coin is in the air it starts spinning... It starts coming to the ground... and it falls in a sewer.

**Me**: I guess now that the one that wants to read the disclaimer should look for the coin... down there.

**Ztal**: Are you nuts?

**Me**: Take it or leave it...

Ztal didn't answer and went into the sewer... While Kiomi stayed besides me and started reading the disclaimer.

**Kiomi:**Disclaimer: I tricked you again! So... I'm from SsAnImE.Viktor is of COGA's... And all the blah blah blah thingy. Mediciner owns Strike. leirbag10 owns Zeph (yeah... he's still around... somehow). And the rest of the characters well you know their owners... wait... the OTHER CHARACTER... She's half of the author andhalf of SsAnImE. That's it... I love this job.

Viktor: "You're back!"

How did he manage to dodge that bullet from the small distance he had!? It was supposed to blow up his head. I was shocked.

"Was that your best shot?" asked the man punching my face.

I fell to the floorbecause of the impact. I tocuhed my cheek and blood was on my fingers. He had cut my face with one hit. He grabbed me by my jacket, but someone stopped him from doing anything. The man flew away and Ztal landed in front of me.

"I'm also responsible of your life, you know?" he said never giving his back to the attacker.

I stood up but fell fastly. It had to be one of these two things, I didn't have to much balance at the moment, or there was an earthquake. Then, the others started falling, all, except Nanta and Kiomi. Kiomi's hair was upwards, her eyes were of a golden-brown color. All of Moona seemed to be shaking, except the small part of ground where Kiomi was standing.

"You can't be here Syroth. You're dead" said Nanta, with her hair as Kiomi's. "I killed you... **YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD**" she screamed and the roots of the trees surrounding the area popped out from the ground. Syroth, the man that killed Zeph, stayed calm. The roots wrapped him, and soon he was completely covered by the roots. To finish him off, Kiomi created a hole in the ground that reached the center of Moona and magma emerged, but kiomi controlled it so it wouldn't hurt anyone. The ground stopped shaking and both girls returned to normal.

"You girls sure know how to scare one to death" said Rayne. "Now let's hurry, Stricken still needs medical attention... Where the heck is Stricken?!?"

I looked behind me, where Syroth had sunk. There he was, holding Strike by the coat. He laughed maniacally.

"I see you haven't gotten it. You **did **kill me, sister... I just came back from the dead" Syroth said twisting Strike's arm. Strike screamed.

"Stop it!" Nanta yelled, and once more her hair was upwards. Some vines went to his direction but he disappeared. The vines grabbed Strike instead and almost slammed him against the boulders, but Nanta stopped them just in time.

"Where is he now" asked Rayne.

"Stay quiet" said Kiomi.

On ly yells of Strike were heard, because of the pain he felt thanks to his dislocated arm.

"Gotcha!" screamed Syroth behind Ztal.

"No you don't" he said, expanding his wings, blasting him away from him. "Rayne, shock him! Now!"

Rayne did as told and with a struck of lightning Nanta's brother was palaryzed.

"Why did you come back? How... this can't be... Why do you still torment my life!?" yelled Nanta.

"Sister... you should know by now that I won't leave without you" Syroth's voice was heard like an echo. "But I guess... making you suffer once more would be more entertaining".

"Help me!" yelled Strike, once again under Syroth's claws.

"Why didn't anyoneof you protect him?"asked Ztal furious, flying towards Nanta's brother.

"Same question to you!" said Kiomi flying next to him.

They both flew towards Syroth and land some punches on his face. He didn't even move. He grabbed them both, and some black energy came out from him. Then Kiomi and Ztal were blasted away and hit some trees. They stayed on the floor unconscious.

"Syroth..." Nanta said, still not knowing what to do.

Rayne and I aimed at him. We missed every shot, the ones we had never missed. Then Syroth slammed us... the weird black energy covered us, and we were stunned. I could see everything, but I couldn't do anything.

"Why can't you just leave my alone!?" yelled Nanta getting a holdof her arrows. "Show yourself! Be a man for once!"

Silence was the answer for that question. Nanta sighed, and then pointed her bow behind her.

"You're not the only one with the special abilities, brother. What's wrong with you? You weren't this evil before..." I heard Nanta say.

"Sister, sister. Your so naive from time to time" Syroth said with an arrow pointing towards his head. "After you killed me, I came back from the death thanks to a Gemini and... The moon Waleska"

"I just want you to go away. I don't care for anything you have to say!" yeled Nanta shooting an arrow to her brother. It hit him, but he didn't feel anything. He just looked at Nanta with some red eyes. He grabbed her by the neck, and with his evil powers he started to drain all the energy from Nanta.

"Leave... me... alone..." Nanta managed to say, and I noticed how she stopped moving.

Syroth laughed maniacally and threw Nanta over me. He prepared an attack that consumed a lot of energy. I could feel it. I looked around to see if someone could do something about it, but we were all exhauste or paralyzed. Syroth had finished gaining energy for his attack and prepared to eliminate us. I heard some sounds near a bush... but I seemed to be a squirrel. And it was time. Nanta's brother threwthe blast of energy toward us. I closed my eyes awaiting a painful death. Then I heard a deafening sound and a blast of light blinded me.

"I could arrive just in time, thank goodness" said a girl that had saved us. "You shall not take this caravanners lives. I won't let you".

SuddenlyI felt slightly cured from the spell Syroth had put on us and I could stand. Stricken was still n the floor but he was holding the chain from Zeph with his sane arm. I looked at the girl's swirly emerald eyes, and somehow I recieved the message to give her the chain. I started to run towards Strike, and I got the chain. Then Syroth appeared in fron ot me. He threw a punch towards me, but a barrier stopped it. I ran fastly so I could give the girl the chain but I stumbled over a rock. The chain went flying and Syroth made a run for it. He had his hand just a few inches near it, but Rayne shot his hand. Kiomi grabbed the chain and gave it to the girl, I think she also felt the good vibes coming from her. Then everything seemed to turn around her. Strands of energy flew towards her while she chanted something in a foreign language. Then a pure white ray came from her staff. A _montokio_, summoned guardian, appeared from the sky. It was... it was Zeph! He didn't talk. He just looked at his killer. Then he gained all the energy around us and blasted him with a holy ray! Syroth began to suffer, and afterwards he _re_-died. Syroth was lost forever... at least we were thinking that way.

Zeph looked at us. I could see he was happy. He pointed towards Strike and said something, but I couldn't hear him. He then returned to where he came from. I stayed there thinking... but then someone interrupted me.

"Come on people, Strike still needs medical attention!" yelled Ztal while carrying him.

I'm Serya, pleasure to meet you:

I arrived just in time! Yes! I could save them... and I could find my first montokio. So, his name is Zeph, and he was recently killed... So that would mean that montokios are dead warriors... does that make sense?

"Umm... Excuse me. I'm Kiomi" said the fairy girl.

"Oh! I beg your pardon. How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. Serya, it's been a pleasure" I answered to all of them.

"No, the pleasure is ours" a young Nordic answered.

"I hope you do not mind... but I would like to be part of your caravan" I asked them.

The dragoon and Kiomi looked at each other.

"It will be my pleasure. And I'm Ztal, by the way" answered the dragoon who was carrying a black mage. "I have a question, though. Why does not anyone of you ride the chocobo with the mage, to arrive faster to the nearest town"

"That's a good idea, but we only have one protective crystal" answered a Selkie.

"Ummm..." I said looking at a collar I was wearing. "This is a protective crystal".

"Can you give it to one of us so one takes strike faster... Kiomi! You, you control Boko the best" said a nymph, yes, the sister of the zombie.

"I would rather go with Kiomi to take the mage to the hospital. I cannot give this collar to anyone, it is a memento" I answered holding it in my hand.

They all nodded... but I did notice that the Selki had an expression I do not know how to describe... But it was not pleasant for me. I think she does not like my way of being. I do wonder...

"Excuse me, Serya... We've got someone to save!" yelled Kiomi, and a loud "KWEH!" was heard.

I sat on the chocobo and grabbed Kiomi's wing really tight.

"That hurts..." she managed to say after she started to ride the chocobo.

"Sorry... I am not used to riding chocobos" I answered after letting her wings free.

"He won't bite. I promise... nor let you fall" said Kiomi with a smile on her face.

I sure did feel like a newcomer... Maybe I feel that way because I am one. I am supposed to "fit in". Why is it so hard from time to time? But I need to do so... as a training for my summoning skills. Father, motherand sister, you are in my thoughts... Especially because I have nerver ridden one of these animals... I am scared! It goes too fast!

We were arriving at Tipa. And my staff fell from its sack.

"Stop!" I yelled at Kiomi and Boko stopped instantly. "I have to get my staff".

Then, some light emanated from it. The same one when my montokio came out.

"I can't stand the small space in there" said Zeph, now the Guardian Lilty, stretching.

"Zeph...!" Kiomi yelled and ran towards him to hug him.

"Do not go so... fast" I tried to warn her but I t was too late.

Kiomi was on the floor. And since Zeph is dead... and is now a wandering spirit... Kiomi went through him. That was what I was going to admonish her. I picked up my staff.

"Would you guys mind!?!? I'm dying here!" I could listen to a male voice, that was not the voice of Zeph.

"Oh! Sorry Strike! Now let's hurry guys" said Kiomi mounting her Boko.

I guess this is the start of a new journey. _Fryd feem rybbah?_

**Kiomi:**Well I hope this isn't a cliffie.

**Me:** As so do I. I have the "I will try to make less cliffies" oath. I have abussed from its powers. Oh, and...SEE??? Zeph is still around. And is GOING to **still** be around. Hey... I have this planned.

**TTO: **Liar...

**Me:** Who asked you anyways?

**Kiomi:** I hope you liked this chapter, because I sure did! Oh... and yeah, Ztal's still in the sewer... Gross!

**Me:** And Serya is Al Bhed... that's the last sentence. I promise no to do a lot of it... But it IS essential... And an important part of the story is going to be first in Al Bhed... try to decipher it. SsAnImE, you don't count. And I'm going to reveal what it means later! Thanks for reading... And if you see that I'm a little psycho from time to time... don't bother telling me!

Cheers! .

P.S.

Sorry leirbag10 . '


	18. Walking towards Tipa

Hey Readers... I know... This chapter has been really slow to update... and I think it's kinda lame, but I had to let the characters breathe in order to do some other things, right guys? (-All the characters nod-). So as I said the chapter isn't so good as the last ones... Well, I sure hope you read it anyways... (you would like to skip what I wrote in the beginning... oops too late). Disclaimer please, and let's end this.

**Kiomi**: I got bored... let someone else do it.

**Me**: Fine. Let's call... Serya! And do it in Al Bhed, for the fun of it.

**Serya**: _Teclyesan: Dra yidrun vnus drec cduno uhmo ufhc uhe lrynyldan _(Ztal)_. Ra ufhc ½ uv sa yht dra udran ½ ec _SsAnImE_, dra ufhan uv _KiomiZeph_, so suhdugeu, ec uv _leirbag10. Stricken_ (E veht ed ybnubbeyda du lymm bancuhc po draen hysac yht hud bcaotuhosc, pid yidrunc yht najeafanc yna y tevvanahd lyca) _MedicinerViktor_ ec uv _CogaRayne_ ec uv _AnerkeyNanta_ ec uv _Bushi Tenshi Katsumi. _Yht dre haf kio ec uv y vneaht uv dre fnedan._

What's there to like?

Fine! She saves us and then goes with Kiomi to heal Stricken. So what about us? We let her go that easy!? Hello! How can we trust her!? What if she decides to kill Kiomi. Right now I wouldn't believe in anyone else than the seven that are left... And I would still have my doubts.

"Rayne are you okay?" asked Viktor, who was looking at me... but It wasn't a _hentai_ look. "You're thinking to much. What are you thinking about?"

"It's none of your business" I answered him as a reaction.

"Now I need to know. Come on what's bugging you?" he asked me as we all continued walking towards Tipa.

"It's just that... tell me, Viktor... Do you trust that girl?" I asked him lowering my voice so the others wouldn't hear me.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked... and I noticed he hadn't thought about the same things I had.

"Don't you think she's too... goody-goody...? You know what I mean, right?" Viktor looked at me, as if I was talking to him in another language. "That she is too good to be true" I tried to get that in his mind, which didn't work from time to time... and it didn't this time so I told him everything I had thought.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating things?" was what I got for an answer.

"Fine! Don't understand..."

So it seemed that I was the only one that thought like that. (-Sigh-) It isn't right. In fact I feel like I'm not part of the group. The road was too silent... I did notice that Kiomi wasn't with us... nor Zeph... What the heck is he doing as a Montokio?!? Maybe he just wants to take care of us... he's always been so good. I wish nothing had happened to him. Ugh! Stop! Now... you're going to show to everyone that you don't feel okay... And what about...?

Nanta was hiding herself in her cape. If I had learned something from her it was that she felt sad or something like that when she hid herself.

"It's sure a nice weather..." I told her... maybe to make her thing of something else. I didn't recieve an answer. "Uhm... Forget it" I said starting to imagine the thoughts that could be in Nanta's head. Having to kill her brother must have been hard for her... especially because she was orphan, but it was because of a strong reason. But I did notice she was okay when that girl was here... Does she have powers to soothe a persons ache? It can't be... She looks so naive, even if she had them she wouldn't know it.

"Rayne... do you think he'll come back?" Nanta asked me, taking me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head and gave her a small smirk, maybe that would cheer herup a little bit.

"Yeah... I think that too. But, he said something of a Gemini... and Waleska" Nanta said hiding more in her hood.

I returned to my thoughts... 'Yeah... Waleska, the evil moon. There must be a connection with all of these. And if there isn't... Oh! Come on, this just has to have some meaning. The moon, as the legend says, was the evil one, so... it revived Syroth, because...' I remained with that last thought. It didn't have any meaning at all. But the Gemini thing sure did catch Viktor's attention.

"Don't you think that it all starts with the Geminis...?" asked Viktor getting nearer to Nanta and me.

"In a kind of weird way, yeah. And, they started by following you. Why would they start by following you?" I told and thought trying to find the _why_ of the events.

"Maybe it's because of the abilities us Nordics have" Viktor answered me, then he stopped. He walked to the end of the Myrrh crystal's protection.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Nanta getting her head out of the hood.

Viktor walked out towards the Miasma. He kept walking with us, but outside of chalice's protection then I remembered... Nordics can...

"I can withstand miasma" Viktor said. "I can stand miasma for about a week... but I'm supposed to develop that ability to the point that I may be able to live the rest of my life in it"

"There must be something more..." I said searching in my memory.

"Well, I do remember that Kiomi and I found Viktor on a road... and after taht we separated, I went to the woods, then I met you Rayne" said Ztal. Yeah, that did have a little bit of sense.

"Yeah... and Kiomi and I went to Althena and we all met there. We could say the caravan was established there" Viktor continued.

After that I think I did get the point of the Geminis hunting Vktor down Ztall, because then he would have gone with Kiomi to Althena, and I would have stayed waiting for a hopeless caravanner to pass by to steal his items with my _ex-_partner. Also we wouldn't have had so many adeventures... but what's most important... we wouldn't be here, as I already wrote.

"And Rayne, what don't you like of the new girl" asked me Ztal, then I knew he was listening to the whole conversation.

"There's nothing to like" I said, not going to explain to him my thoughts and at last I saw a huge wooden sign that read: "You're getting closer to Tipa, only 10 Km left".

I kept walking and sighed... then I started wondering how Strike was.

"Hasn't anyone seen a wandering spirit before?"

We finally got to the town! And somehow... I had the weird feeling that they had been waiting for us. I mean, we just established foot on Tipa and people were running towards us. Some Clavats and Yukes, dressed as Doctors, came with a stretcher to carry Strike to the hospital. I looked at Serya, I think she felt somehow... without space. Well, since all the crowd was going nuts near me and Serya (especially me... I think because the caravanners from Tipa told them about their encounter with our caravan) I decided to fly towards the hospital, leaving Serya under Boko's protection... but when I looked back, they weren't going nuts because of me... it was because of Zeph... Aww, I thought they liked me. Well... Yukes, Selkies, Lilties and Clavats (all the races that lived in Tipa) where surrounding Zeph. Thank goodness he is a montokio now, or he would have never, and when I write never... I mean **never**, gotten out of that one... On the other hand, maybe if he wasn't a montokio he wouldn't be in that situation. Silly me!

Zeph traspassed every single person of the town and went walking to the hospital, when he reached me a complete silence disturbed me. I looked at Zeph.

"What? Hasn't anyone seen a wandering spirit?" he asked going into the hospital. (As you can see... I liked that phrase). I just laughed and went towards Serya, she was still shocked. Maybe she wasn't used to those kind of situations. I dragged her out of her thoughts and we went to the hospital (how many times have I written hospital? 6 times?). There was complete silence in **it**.

"So, where are they?" I asked, listening to my echo. "Cool!" I said and "-ool" was heard again and again.

"Would you stop that?" Serya said kind'a annoyed... I think. "Let us see. The map here shows that broken bones are treated in the tenth floor. Shall we then?" she said now calmly.

Serya and I went to the stairs (or so I thought) and began to go to the tenth floor. When I looked backwards she wasn't behind me... Where coul have she gone? Well... I kept going to the tenth floor when suddenly-

"Are you okay?" asked a guy with a fair skin, determined brown eyes, blue-greenish hair... (he also had some weird spiral symbols on his cheeks... I coul barely notice them... but I did). "I didn't see you, sorry" he said helping me to stand up.

"I'm fine..." I managed to answer.

"So, where are you going?" he asked me, and now I was watching his white and long ripped shirt with blue shoulders, short baggy pants above the knee, and his white shoes with its white shoe-laces.

"To the... the... the... bone repairing" I answered.

"You mean the broken bones floor right?" he said giving me the _weird_ look.

I nodded to him and then he kept me company until we reached the floor.

"Well, we're here, gotta go" he said.

"Wait... umm... What's your name?" I asked him not knowing what I was doing.

"Cypros, it's been a pleasure" he said going down the stairs.

I kept repeating that name for a while. That giy didn't seem normal in Tipa... and I would have continued thinking but-

"There you are! Why did not you take the elevator with me?" Serya asked me with here unpeccable English accent. I just looked at her...

"There was an elevator?"

"Just come over here, the black mage has been cured" she said taking mo to the room in which Strike was. _"Fryd ec fnuhk fedr ran"_

**Me: **_Dred'c ed... hu suna _Al Bhed... Phew... Finished! Oh that Al bhed got my brain to get squashed up... Well... did you like it? It isn't a cliffhanger... I hope. And what do you think happened between Kiomi and Cypros? Do you think she likes him? Oh, and if you're wondering... Ztal's still in the sewer... yeah...

C-ya

Cheers! _Lraanc!_


	19. Healing Vision

No more Al Bhed! It takes long to decipher and longer to write... I may write some in the story dialogues, or when Serya or Strike narrate, but I'll try not to abuse of that. So! Chapter...19! Yeah! Almost at twenty! I still don't know when this story will end... But I think that it won't get to the fifth year, that's for sure. Now, please someone (-is interrupted by someone that pops out of the sewers-)

**Me**: You're alive! Ztal, you're alive.

**Ztal**: No kidding...

**Me: **Umm... Ztal, go away and take a bath... please... you stink like a sewer.

**Ztal**: (-Mumbles and goes away-)

**Me**: Well, then... Viktor do the Disclaimer...

**Kiomi**: Let me today... please.

**Me: **Viktor you don't mind, do you?

**Viktor**: Of course not.

**Kiomi**: Yay! Okay I'll start now. **Disclaimer**: Aisler doesn't own any of the characters except for Ztal and half of Serya. Mediciner owns Srticken/Strike, leirbag 10 owns Zeph, Coga owns Viktor, SsAnImE owns... ME! And... Rayne is owned by Anarchy, and Nanta is owned by BTK... Anyone else...? Yeah... the mysterious guy that you will know of (well... only his race in this chapter, but you already know his name... Cypros) is of a friendof mine... which doesn't ahve an account in Fanf... So let's call him... CAMH. And that's it!

Strike, and I'm better

I'm supposed to NOT to move my arm at least after a week. But you all know that as soon as I get out of this hospital I'll get rid of this cast' those were the thoughts that travelled through my head.

"Yay! You're better" Kiomi said.

"I wasn't going to die you know, it was just a broken bone" I told her.

"Well, who was the one screaming when we were on our way to Tipa?"

"I screamed? Oh, come on, gimme a break" I told Kiomi not knowing of what she was talking about.

"Erhem" someone behind Kiomi coughed. "I am Serya. It has been a pleasure to finally shake your hand" she said doing what she said.

'That girl seemed to fall out of Heaven. She didn't seem from this place. Wonder why she came to save us... Well... never mind. Let's get the hell out of here' I thought standing.

"_Tu hud tu dryd. Oui yne cdemm emm" _Serya said in another, and familiar language.

"_Tuh'd funno, E's ugyo"_ I said, remembering some of that language I was taught when I was little. I stared at her. As if I'd never seen a woman before. I tried to look away, but she was a magnet for my eyes... wait... I'm getting softy here!

"You guys know that I didn't understand a word you said, right?" Kiomi made me snap.

"That's the whole Idea of learning a dead language" I tantalized her.

"It is not so of a dead language. Every mage has to learn it" Serya said.

"Oh come on, let's go out. Maybe the others are here. I can hear a lot of noise" Zeph said.

I hadn't seen him. There he was... then I remembered that he died because of my fault... But he seemed happy. I don't know... He just seemed to smile to everyone even at the worst moments. I'm sure happy we's still with us, even as a spirit.

We got out of the hospital and all the citizens of Tipa where listening to their leader.

"Calm down citizens! Everything is going to be alright. We've asked for help!" yelled Bianka without any results. The crowd seemed to be in complete chaos. They weren't listening to their leader, so Kiomi took drastic measures.

"**Everybody calm down!**" she yelled really loud, I thought I had gone deaf for a second. Even though my ear hurt really bad, Kiomi's yelling didn't do anything to the crowd. Then, Serya went near them. She held her staff and started praying in Al Bhed. I took my staff, with its orb shining a pale green, and followed her. I felt a soothing breeze invading the pandemonium. The people began to calm down, little by little. I never knew that I had this power, but I did feel that by every person that calmed down, my heart and my thoughts weighed a lot more. Afterwards, Bianka talked.

"Thank you, caravanners from Awrya. We need your attention citizens. But please, don't panick when I give you the news. One of our Moogles has brought a message from one of **our** caravanners asking for help. They are in danger, and can't do anything. It also says that their chalice has been broken, but they still have the protective crystal. Visitors, I beg of you. Please help us"

"We will aid you, dear cousin" answered Serya looking at her, then bowing.

"Thank you" the leader bowed back.

We got out of Tipa and bumped with the others.

"About time you got here" I greeted them, getting rid of my cast, slowly with Fire.

"Yeah, we also were worried about you" only Rayne could reply like that.

"Umh.. GUYS! No time! Remember?! Have to save a caravan and a town!?!?" Kiomi grabbed everyone's attention. "Finally" she mumbled.

We followed Serya, and she lead us to a place that didn't appear in the map Viktor was guided with. It was like a swamp and a lot of mosquitoes were fleeing from it.

"We're near" I said without the cast.

Then, a strong wind came from the direction we were facing. Then we started to run.

"Wacth out! Remember, swamps have quicksand" Nanta said but it was too late for Ztal, Rayne and Viktor.

Ztal flapped his wings (which weren't under the quicksand) and could get out of it, then he helped Rayne get out, and Kiomi helped Viktor.

"I admonished you" Nanta was tantalizing the nordic.

"Umh.. GUYS! Hurry up!" said Kiomi who was ahead of the group with Ztal.

We followed them until the big trees and the gel-like soil ended. There was a Purple Gemini there. And a guy was fighting him. The caravanners from Tipa were in the floor.

"About time, I needed a good fight" I said stretching before attacking.

Meditation

"Watch out!" Kiomi yelled to a guy that was fighting alone when she saw an enormous light aim at him. She went towards him then.

"This cannot be... How can Bahamut be here? He was sealed away" Serya said as she ran towards the two teens in peril.

"What are you waiting for guys?! Let's kill that Gemini so we can take care of that flying dragon... Wait... Dragon!" I said as I remembered something.

The Bahamut's attack was completely charged. He didn't waste time and unleashed the energy in a beam. Serya created a barrier around everyone, caravanners from Tipa, the guy and us, and the beam was getting closer. I flew to where Kiomi was. Then I started meditating... 'What was that technique us dragoons have? That technique that will save us right now'

(-Really short Flashback-)

"Son are you paying attention!?" my father screamed when I was playing with the sand on the beach. I was 5 at that moment, my brother was 8. "Stop doing that and pay attention or you'll get grounded" I did what was told. "That's better. Now, us Dragoons have a special ability to dominate any kind of dragon there is on Moona. You have to concentrate on your soul and the dragon's in order to control it. But remember this well..." my father continued. I didn't really listen to him when he continued... I just remember I fell asleep.

(-End of really short Flashback-)

'Come on... soul... take over the dragon... come on, do it!' I thought but nothing happened, except that a deafening sound made me jump out of my meditation.

"The barrier's broke!" yelled Rayne from far away. I looked up and saw the dragon. I saw his eyes, those eyes that just seemed to be dark holes. Once again my meditation was broke up.

"I can't change the ray's course!" yelled Strike.

I felt everything pause, but **I** still could move. I could see Kiomi's scared expression. I could see the sweat of Rayne suspended in the air. That didn't feel right, in fact nothing from the beginning of our second year trip felt right. I kept looking at the faces of the others, then I saw Bahamut's. He seemed somehow controlled... and it wasn't by me... He looked as if he wanted freedom... I stopped looking at him. I looked for Zeph then... he was in fron of the blast... WHAT!?!? In front of the blast! He is going to take the impact... 'Argh! I don't feel well... what's happening?!?!' I thought and looked from side to side, to see that time was slowly _melting_. The Mega-Flare of Bahamut was about to hit Zeph, but his image turned into photons of light and they went towards Serya.

"No! Not now dear friend. We need you!" she screamed hopelessly on the ground.

Once again, I closed my eyes to meditate. 'What was going on? Were we doomed for? Why did the Bahamut's souls feel controlled?' these thought were running through my mind. I felt time getting slower, again freezing, and I felt it, I felt another Dragoon's soul and overwhelming power. That was it! Bahamut didn't really want to attack us, he was being controlled by another Dragoon. But that really didn'tmatter anymore, the Flare was justin front of us... only a miracle could save us... Time went back to normal. And suddenly...

"NOOOOOO!" yelled the _Xyques_, right now I don't feel like explaining that kind of race, as an almost invisible wave went towards Bahamut's attack.

"That's _telekinesis_" that was what could be heard, but no one knew who said it, really.

The psychic waves difussed the beam, saving us (some of us... not including Zeph) from certain and painful death. With that, orbs started to shine really brightly. I noticed that Serya had an orb (shining a strong bone white). I thought of trying to break the spell that controlled Bahamut. And, after a few seconds, I could. The Bahamut fled from the woods with ultra speed, and with it the signal of another Dragoon near me. I relaxed for a second, I could breath easily, but then again... there was something wrong with the picture... I heard the clinching of two swords. I looked behind me and Kiomi parried the purple Gemini's attack.

"No you won't" she said blocking all of the Gemini's blows with her sword.

"Kiomi, look out!" I screamed running towards her, since another Gemini (an orange-black one) was about to swing his sword and hit Kiomi.

The sword of the yellow Gemini turned black and it vanished, thanks to Strike. The other Gemini's sword was stopped by an unseen force (possibly the new guy's psychich powers) and with it the monster was stabbed, no one touching the sword.

"Is everyone all right" he asked standing up.

"Help..." was hardly heard. It was Joma, the Selki from the caravan of Tipa, that had some bleeding on her elbow.

"I am going to heal them now, as long as this sphere shines I am able to restore the healt of a person" Serya said as she went near them. I noticed how Strike kept looking at her, and the look in Rayne's face... Is she... jealous?

"Guys, maybe we should try to createa strecther, we can use the some trees around here, but remember that there's quicksand" Nanta told us, the caravan of awrya, then she looked at me. I was a 100 sure that she was thinking the same as I... Don't you think that Strike likes Serya?

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . 

**Me: **Better Ztal, now you smell... still like a sewer... Tip, take a tomato bath, and no hard feelings.

**Ztal**: Fine, I'm going to take the bath!

**Me**: Anyways, that was it! What a crazy chapter, right? I do hope you like it. And I wonder... if you're wondering if Strike is really in love with Serya... and if that's true, if Rayne feels something for Strike... well... who knows!?!? Even I don't know! Keep on R&R _-ing_, please and thank you!

_**Cheers! **_


	20. Weird Morning

Oh! Sorry! Sorry! And a thousand times **SORRY**! I hadn't updated... And it took me a long time to do so... I know I don't haver any excuses... but I kind of had a writer's block... or maybe it was that I had an idea for another story and decided to develop it a little bit... Anyways, I'm sorry for making you wait too much. And I hope you like this chapter.

**Me**: By the way... leirbag10... Do you really think I would kill Zeph... again??? Come on! I wouldn't dare to do that.  
**Ztal**: They say that what is done once may be done twice...  
**Me: **Umm... Ztal, who asked for your opinion? Anyways, no I didn't kill him. Zeph just disappeared because montokios cannot be outside for a certain period of-  
**Serya**: Do not mind him. He is about to spoil something from the story. Well, it is not a really bad spoiler, but I guess you still do not know it... But you will know it later.  
**Me**: Thank you Serya... So, what matters is that **NO,** I didn't kill Zeph... again. And for today's disclaimer... let's call Kupo!

**Kupo**: Kupo kupo! **Disclaimer**: Kupo, kupo kupo. Ku ku, po po po po. Kupopo. And Kupo... Pokupoku.  
**Me**: If you don't have an idea of what he just said... you might want to return to the last chapter and read the disclaimer. Now, on to the story.

What to think?

"Oh, thank you so much, cousin" Bianka thanked me. "If it wasn't for you and your caravan, I don't know what would have been of us".

"You are welcomed, cousin. Really, I did this because I know how important it is to find myrrh for the town. And I would have done it even if you were not my cousin" I answered with a smile, after I decided to go around the town, until the situation would calm down a little.

If you were wondering, we have rescued every participant of the caravan of Tipa. All of them had some scars and bleedings, but nothing was an almost to death matter. They just need to get some rest, they need to recover.

"Well, we are going now, cousin. We need to find more drops of Myrrh" I bid farewell to my blood realated.

"Hold on Serya!" Bianka called me. "I want to give you something for your help... You may take our extra caravan and use it on this continent. If you go back to your continent, then you should leave it here, in Tipa".

"We accept!" yelled Kiomi, which was at my side. "Oh thank you, **thank you**, **THANK YOU!**"

"Well, I'm glad that you agree, now the caravan is waiting for you at the exit. Let Marya guide you to the correct path. Go on and save your town" Bianka wished for our succes.

As we went to exit Tipa, the townspeople wave good-bye to us. It was like a small carnival, in which there was no music at all, but they were throwing flower buds at us. I felt like in home. I remembered the castle and the guards, and how the castle was rearranged when there was any kind of celebration... But then again, I remembered the opression there was with the servants of the castle. They were not treated as they were supposed to be treated... They were treated as if they were mere puppets... That was all thanks to my grandmother (the mother of my dad). She brainwashed him every second she could... No, I don't want to think more of this.

"Serya! Hop in!" yelled Viktor from inside the brand new caravan.  
"I am going" I answered back, in my mind thanking him for taking me out of those bad thoughts of mine.  
"Princess! Wait!" Ulysses came running towards me.  
"Ulysses, you know that you should not call me by princess. It would bring me peril" I told him in a really low voice.  
"I'm sorry... Serya. I was going to tell you that all of the myrrh trees in this piece of land have been taken by us. You have to go past the Miasma Stream. There should be some trees with myrrh left beyond".  
"Thank you Ulysses. And, you may stay calm, I am heavily protected" I told him, so he would reamain calmed. He nodded.

I sat inside the caravan and relaxed a little bit.  
"Have any of you seen Kiomi?" Ztal asked us from where he was supposed to drive.  
"There she is" Nanta pointed to the center plaza.

Kiomi was there talking with the Xyques, a not so common race among the world. I did not know what she could be talking of. But, later I understood what she was telling him, since Cypros has been accepted in the Caravan, but I feel there is someting more between those two. Well, I am sure that I will not stick my nose in bussines that are not mine. That is rude.

The path to the road was silent. Too silent for me. Most of the caravanners were sleeping and I was waiting for someone to talk to me. Then, the caravan stopped.

"Does anyone have an idea of where to go to?" asked Ztal looking at the inside of the caravan.  
"I think we should go to Shella. Maybe we can get some information there about the remaining drops of myrrh in the trees" I answered his question.  
"Then Shella it is!" he exclaimed, turned back, and started to ride the caravan once again.

Since Ztal would drive, and everyone else was taking a nap, I decided to take a rest myself. I somehow felt I would need it.

_.  
Dra cgo femm dinh tyng, mayjehk hu cekh uv mekrd,_

_'I have heard this song before... But where?...'_

_Pid, vnus dra crytufc, dra cyjeun femm ymekrd,_

_'Why cannot I understand it?'_

_Lycdehk rec rumo nyo ra femm pakeh dra vekrd_

_'Ray of light??? What does it mean with that?'_

_Yht ajano nyla femm ghuf fryd'c nekrd_

_'What is wrong here!? Hero?!? What hero?! A Hero of... for what!?!? If we need a hero then that means... But no! It was sealed away by our ancestors a long **long** time ago! I just... just...** Want to open my eyes!'**_

"You can let go of my hand now" the figure of Strike said.

I let go of him, scared of what could have happened. Everybody was looking at me. I was ashamed. And I wanted someone to change what was happening.

"So..." Ztal said, still driving the caravan "why didn't you tell us you **are** a princess, Serya. Or should I say, my lady?" he asked, making me want to return to the complete silence there was before at the caravan.

"I do not like people giving me special treatment" I told him the truth. "And if they knew I am a princess, then they would not allow me do dangerous activities, such as this one, myrrh gathering".

"And what motivates you to do that, oh dear princess?" Rayne asked in an annoying tone.

"I have never liked my life as a princess, if that is what you want for an answer" I told her with the same arrogance she questioned me.

Then Kiomi passed up to the front, so Ztal could take a rest, and she whispered something in his ear. What is going on in here? This is not my mission... I am supposed to help them and not create conflicts beween them, such as the ones I have already done.

"Guys, wake up!" Kiomi yelled at us. "We're in Marr's Pass, and really, I want to sleep in a bed. So please let's stay here".

"I second her" Viktor said.

"Fine, I want my own room" Stricken said getting off the caravan and going into the inn.

Everybody kept going into the inn until I was completely left alone, watching the moon.

'I need to talk to someone. Please Selph, listen to my plead' I thought and a light emanated from my staff. Then he appeared. "You could have not appeared in a better moment" I said, wanting to hug Zeph, but I had realized a long **long** time ago that montokios were not meant for hugging.

A weird morning...

Next morning, some carnival band music was heard outside of the inn. And, as I went to the kitchen, I saw a multitude of people in line (you know, those lines that are supposed to be straight but aren't).

"What's the big commotion?" I asked as I took a seat in the kitchen.  
"There's a tournament in the town for today" Rayne answered, eating her scrambled eggs. "And I'm going to be in it. Stricken, can you pass the pepper?"  
Strike didn't say anything, he just kept eating his breakfast. Then the pepper container flew towards Rayne.  
"Thanks Cypros, at least you're not like this jerk" Rayne got a hold of the pepper and when she was going to throw some on her egg, it turned black.  
"You're welcome, princess" Strike said with a grin on his face, watching Rayne glaring at him. I just began to ignore them both.  
"Right... So, what did Ztal say?" I wondered, since he didn't want to lose any time getting the two drops of myrrh we needed. at that moment, Kiomi slipped and all the glasses and plates she had fell and broke on the floor.  
"A little help here!" she said, getting frustrated by the moment.  
"She's been a little nervous since the dragoon guy talked with her" Cypros whispered to me.  
"Nevertheless, returning to your question... He is irate at the moment. He cannnot interfere in her decision, though, all the exits of the city have been blocked" Serya, who was sitting next to Stike, answered. "That is why he is not here, he is still trying to convince some guards to let the caravan go out of town".  
"But as you should know" Nanta, that was helping Kiomi cook breakfast, serve it, and clean the mess in the kitchen, "he still hasn't given up. Oh Kiomi, come on, take a break".  
"Fine. Besides, I already finished" she said getting out of the kitchen and sitting on a couch in the living room.

Then I felt that there was really something wrong with her. She seemed too preocuppied and, worst of all, was serious. I left my breakfast on the table and went to talk to her.

"That was good" I lied as I sat next to her, and gave signals of 'take my dish out NOW' to Nanta.  
"Thanks..." she mumbled and continued in her deep thinking.  
"Okay Kiomi,I can't keep up with the silence. What's wrong?" I asked her.  
She looked at me and then answered: "Nothing..." And once again she returned to her thinking.  
Fine, so she won't tell. Should have known...

Ztall hadn't still arrived and it was time for the tournament, and Rayne was preparing herself, also like Strike and Cypros.  
"Well guys, since we can't do anything but wait, let's go to the tounament" Nanta said, and then she whispered. "Maybe it will cheer Kiomi up".

We went to the so awaited tournament and took our seats, while Rayne the other two guys signed up for it. I looked at the stage, it looked somehow weird... and what's more weird of all of this is... that I still don't know of what is this tournament.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, and any other kind of _thing_. This is our annual _All-around Torturement... Tournament _I mean. In which all kind of races get tested in a variety of situations, either physical, or mental. We also have our new tramps... umh, situations, I mean. For the next two days we will be performing them. Thank you for your stupi- I mean, support." the announcer did his job, and I had a feeling that there was something wrong with the so called tournament.

"Guys, I'm going to take a walk before this starts, save my spot okay?" I asked them standing up, and Serya nodded.

As I went outside I saw Ztal still arguing with a guard.

"Can't you let us go? Come on! You know the life of our town depends of us" he told the guard, and I suppose it was for at least the fifth time he did.

"I tell you, I'm following some orders. Those orders say, don't let anyone enter nor leave the town. That stands also for caravanners" the guard told him angrily. "The best you can do is, either participate in the freaking tournament, or just get a hold of yourself and watch it!" the guard left.  
"Jerk" complimented, but not as loud for the guard to hear him.

I just ignored the situation and went to the library, I knew two things:

1) That if I stopped to talk with Ztal I would stay all day helping him get us out of town. And...  
2)That that _Tournament_ was no tournament at all.. I just needed to find some good information, and what better place than the Tipa Peninsula Library & History Center?

I entered it, there was no one. I looked for a book that said, "All-Around Tournament Entries" and another one, "Travelling Checks". I knew I would find something with that... and just for you to know... I did.

**(A/Ns)**

**Me: **I'm going to point this part like this so you won't get confused with the this and the story. Now... That was it... I have to try not to make you wait for the chapters... I'm sorry... Anyways, please keep reading. I'll keep writing...

_**Cheers! **_

**Strike**: Wait! No geeky comment? What is wrong with him???  
**Rayne**: Why don't we find out?  
**Serya**: Good thinking.  
**Rayne**: ...  
**Kiomi**: Don't mind them it's a secret between him, Ztal and... I... And by the way! Woo-hoo for chapter 20! And c-ya!


	21. A kind of light, a kind of darkness

**Me**: ...(Enters stage, with a paper bag on his head). Well, I guess it was time to... Well, you know, give this story and update. (Sighs). Yes, I suck!

**Serya:** You do not suck. Is that a real word? What I mean to say here is that you are not a person that _sucks_. You are just a procrastinator.

**Me**: Gee... (sweatdrops), thanks. That really helped.

**Serya:** You are welcomed. (Leaves stage)

**Me**: Who is she fooling?

**Strike**: (Enters). Don't get used to this. But, it's better late than never. So stop your whining and let this desperate people read the chapter. (Goes).

**Me**: Well, if he's lecturing me then I have to be way low. Anyways, erhem... here's the disclaimer with...

**Boko**: Kweh, kweh kwe kweh kweh!

**Me**: I'll keep the comments to myself... Enjoy the chapter!

Zeph: "I can still write"

Oh! It's been a long time since I've seen this book. Anyways... The tournament finally started. It didn't look like any normal tournament I think. But I have only known of tournaments by books.

The first contest in the tournament was battling some berserked monsters. I could listen to the crowd gasp in horror because of the wimpy animals they sent the fighters to kill. I looked at Kiomi and she was completely rooting for everyone. Well... she had some pom-poms and began to do some cheering.

"Gimme an _R_. An _A_. A _Y_. An _N_. And an _E_. What does it spell!" she said, while Serya was the only one answering to her cheers.

"Rayne?" my summoner said with doubt.

"Yay!" Kiomi continued cheering the whole tournament.

After that "thrilling" event, the second part of the tournament came. That part sure seemed more daring. Each fighter had to go into a maze in which there were some hidden traps. We, the expectators, would watch everything from a screen that was in front of us.

"Good luck, everyone" the commentator said. "Now, go!" and after that, everyone participating in the tourney entered the maze from different tunnels.

The screen showed only one player at a time, and 40 persons were competing, so it was quite difficult to watch one of our caravanners in action. I could see from time to time that Rayne was battling some mechanical monsters that multiplied everytime they were struck with thunder, and weren't eliminated. Cypros was finding his way in a dark room (I only saw him before entering that chamber). And Stricken was constantly disintegrating moving walls with drills that slowly went towards him. Really, the suspense was killing me. I could only see one of them for about every 10 minutes.

It was taking a whole lot, and the crowd started going to their houses. It seemed that the tournament wouldn't give the participants a chance to rest.

"Guys don't you think it's weird for Ztal not being here?" I asked. "And Viktor still hasn't returned"

"About Ztal..." Kiomi said (she seemed a lot better now than before), "he's just angry and doesn't want anyone invading his space... So he must be at the inn or something. But about Viktor..."

"Yeah, it's not like him to take such a long walk" Nanta finished.

I looked at the screen of the tournament and Cypros' dark room appeared. after a while I noticed it was still there and I wondered...

"Isn't that supposed to change?" Nanta asked bored of watching the black room.

"I think it has been shut off" my dear master said.

"You sure?" Nanta continued and suddenly Viktor appeared from nowhere, and Ztal followed him with two big and heavy books and some scrolls.

"Guys! We gotta get in there" Viktor said panting.

"C'mon! Breathe!" Ztal said as he put the books on one of the benches and opened it. "This tournament here is a fake" he began to point at some names in the book. As some of the police officers in town' he though angrily.

"Look at the names Ztal's pointing" Viktor said and opened another book. "In this book of registration of entry and exit of the Pass, those people were not inscribed in the exit part of the book. And when you look for the Townspeople" he changed the page "you don't see those names. Meaning that they..."

"Disappeared" Ztal explained. "Or, that's at least the conclusion of a four-year-old kid. The real reason of that is..."

"Well... we don't know yet. But we do know that this so-called tournament is just a lure for fighters to a trap. We still don't know what happens to the participants. But we know it's not pretty. And to topple it up, the disappearing fighters were the ones that surpassed every obstacle. Fishy, ain't it?" Viktor said and finally sat down.

"So, you're trying to say that Rayne, Strike and Cypros are in danger..." I said, struggling to organize the data they gave me into my brain.

Both, Viktor and Ztal sighed heavily and nodded.

"What are you guys wating for? We've got some friends to save!" Kiomi yelled, her words echoing throughout the stadium.

"It won't be that easy" the Dragoon stated. "There are traps of all kinds waiting to capture those who try to stop the bad guys plan... But that's when our little friend starts doing his work" he looked at me, as so did Viktor.

"What do I have to do?" I asked after some thoughts seemed to fly past my head.

"Well..." Viktor started explaining.

"Hey! Guys! I wanna listen too!" Kiomi yelled looking for a spot to listen to the plan.

--------------------------------------

I entered the weird structure in search of a way to let the others enter. But there was no switch, no door knob, no nothing.

"Did you check everywhere?" Kiomi asked from outside.

"Yup. And there's nothing. You try to find a way to get in. I'll go check on the others, as the plan follows" I answered and submerged into the darkness.

After passing through hundreds of walls I finally reached the chamber of moving walls.

'Strange... Stricken isn't here anymore...' I thought and saw an opened gate. 'Maybe that leads to him'.

Following the path I encountered him. But there was no time to say hi. He was fighting against a giant eagle. The creature shot a beam straight to him but he side-stepped and evaded it. Then he noticed me.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled forgetting about the creature.

It charged some wind elemental energy and shot a ball of wind to Strike. It hit him and he flew to the wall, crashing and making a hole in it. I ran to the eagle and casted holy a couple of times and it finally disappeared... which made this whole tournament be more fishy.

"Strike, let's move! We need to find the others!" I continued the search, as he stood up.

"What's going on, you midget?" he asked irritated.

"This isn't what everyone thinks it is... But there's no time to explain" I hurried my pace and went through a wall.

It was the dark chamber... and it was extremely silent.

"Is there anyone here?" I asked moving with caution.

I heard someone or something struggling to breathe, afterwards. For what I heard, it wasn't something small. Having the need to see what was that in the room I made a small light energy sphere levitate on my hand to lighten the place up.

'Weird, there's nothing here...' I thought as a bad odor struck me.

I looked behind me and saw _Cerberus_, the three-headed dog and in one of his mouths was Cypros. The legendary beast looked at me with a fierceful glance. Suddenly a huge blast was heard and one of the walls of the room was destroyed.

"What were you thinking?" Strike asked, his figure between the smoke and pieces of the crumbling wall. "I can't pass through walls!"

Without answering his question and thinking it twice (I didn't even think it once) I threw the light energy ball to Cerberus. The ball dispersed and hit the six eyes of the Cerberus, leaving him blind and roaring of pain. With that happening, Cypros flew from the beasts mouth and landed on the floor.

"Let's go! We need to find Rayne now!" I told Strike as I went towards Cypros.

"Heck no! I'm beating this one" he began to gain energy around him.

"Cypros, wake up" I gave him a bit of my energy and he opened his eyes. I went to the gate that lead to the next chamber and Cypros followed me, but Stricken was playing around.

"This is serious Strike!" I yelled at him but it seemed he didn't listen.

The Cerberus had recovered from his blindness and could see Stricken perfectly with its six eyes. It began to attack him. One chomp here, another chomp there. It was incredible how Strike dodged those bites, but still he would get tired sooner or later...

"You idiot come! Move it now!" Cypros yelled and put his right hand in front of him. And closing his eyes he pulled Strike from his death, thanks to his telekinesis.

"What are you doing?" he pushed Cypros.

"HEY HEY HEY! Stop it already! Rayne's life is in grave danger, leave the figthing for another time" it was getting annoying by now.

We had been searching for Rayne for a while now and there was no trace of her. But for a strange reason, I felt we were going around in circles. Then I bumped into Cypros... And it was a fact, we **were** going around in cirlces (I was the one leading them, to make it worst).

"Rayne! Scream!" Cypros yelled waiting for an answer.

"Down here" said a weak voice beneath us.

As I went down the floor, Strike destroyed it. And there she was, surrounded by (more or less) a thousand robots. They were all aiming at her with their hands and a purple light was shining from them. Then a thousand purple beams flew straig to Rayne. Rayne began to run from them, but they were moving to fast and followed her everywhere she went. Stricken tried to destroy them, but he couldn't, as Cypros tried to control them but failed as well. It was up to me. I felt an extremely familiar rush of power in me and I concentrated it in one attack.

'Zeph, you be careful now' Serya talked to me in my mind. 'Remember that you have to help us find them. We have already found a way in'.

'Not now, master' I told her as I unleashed the power.

I could only see a lot of lean beams flying around the room, and suddenly something dragged me away from them. It pulled me back... And soon, I was inside my master's staff, again.

"Darkness..."

_What happened? Why is everything so black? It all was white before... because of the blast... "Cypros! Wake up..." Who's that? What's happening? Who's crying? No... it can't be... I can't be... "Rayne! Watch out!" There are still monsters around... And they're attacking us... BUT WHY CAN'T I SEE ANYTHING? There are more explosion and more hard noises on the floor. I feel cold... Oh so cold, so cold I think I'm numb... Now everything's silent. Where did those two go? Huh? What's this, something's holding me... Wait! Don't! Don't!_

"Calm down!" Strike yelled after hitting my stomach, leaving me without air.

"You're supposed to revive him, Strike, NOT to kill him!" Rayne said, with a trembling voice.

I coughed a few times and opened my eyes. Nothing, it was all black. "Hey, guys. Where's the light?" I asked, trying to stand up but falling flat on my butt.

"Did you it your head or something?" Strike anwered in his usual self, as always.

"Well, yeah, I did" I started to rub my head after my second attempt to stand up.

"I was afraid of that" Rayne seemed to tell Strike as he helped me (A/N: Hey, miracles happen) to stand up, "Cypros... you're blind"

'Okay, there's no need to panic' I breathed heavily now. "Maybe it's that this room has an optical ilussion so I won't see it" I tried to justify the darkness.

"Just accept the truth, you crybaby! You're blind now. There's no optical ilussion _shit_ around here" Strike seemed extremely angry.

Suddenly I saw an image of me in my brain. I had my eyes closed and Rayne was right next to me. I extended my hand towards her, and in the image in my head I also did. Suddenly, now I could see Strike. He was playing with an arm of a robot, throwing it up and catching it with his hand. In one of the throws he did I catched it.

"You sure he's blind?" Rayne asked Strike.

After that it all went back to darkness.

"Sure, if not, he'd block this" and he threw a punch. The image of Strike reappeared and I could dodge his attack.

"What's wrong with you slowpoke?" I tantalized him.

"Damn it! Well, he's still blind... but how could he?" he started to wonder.

I was also having that same question in my mind. I kept thinking on how I could do that. But a vision just didn't let me finish thinking:

_"Okay, blasting the wall in five, four, three..."_

"Strike get off the wall" I warned him.

"What -" he couldn't finish since he went off flying in mid-air through the room.  
I could listen to happy voices, and at the same time, worried ones.

'You know... Don't forget about your power' a voice in my head said... I couldn't recognize it though... But then again... 'Yes! That was it! I have the power of telekinesis. So that means that... I can see what other people see in ther minds!' I thought, solving this awkward puzzle.

Then she hugged me. I wasn't actually looking at her with my eyes, but I knew it was her.

"You okay?" she asked woried.

"Sure, I'm okay. Just need a pair of glasses" I joked and heard her smile. "Don't worry Kiomi, I'm really okay".

"I don't wanna break the moment, but we've got some stuff to find out here" Ztal said.

"Hey! Don't leave me alone here" I heard the voice of Nanta echoe in the room, and then I listened to her footsteps.

"Okay, we're all here..."

"Now, here's what's happening" Viktor finished.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , . 

**Me: **Okay... Not what you would expect after six months... or something, right? But I really tried hard! Well... I just hope you won't kill me after making you wait so long for this... I'll try to at least update once a month... Especially now that Summer Vacation has arrived (-just after I take the freaking Chemistry test-).

_**Cheers! **_

**Kiomi**: You know, Ztal? His brain needs a whole vacation.

**Ztal**: What brain? He needs to get one!

**Kiomi**: I guess he's not the one that really needs one...

**Ztal**: What's **that **supposed to mean?

**Kiomi**: NOTHING! (To reader), I'll bewaiting for you in chapter... (Trumpet fanfare is heard) 22!


End file.
